Before the Goodbye
by Anninha.G
Summary: Antigamente tudo era felicidade. Agora, os fantasmas do passado os assombram de modo pertubador. Serão capazes de esquecer tudo e traçar um presente sem preocupações? /SasuSaku
1. O início de tudo

Oii Galerinha do Fanfiction, aqui estou eu com uma fic depois de postar muitas ones. euaheuheu

Enfim, essa fic tá tendo um gradual sucesso no Nyah e espero que tenha aqui tbm.

**Aviso¹:** Essa fic contém: Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Violência

**Aviso²:** Poderá conter hentai

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus demais personagens pertecem unicamente ao Masashi Kishimoto. Só os utilizo para diversão.

-

**Before the Goodbye**

por: Anna Gonçalves**  
**

_"Quando você apareceu eu não conhecia o amor  
Mas agora sei que às vezes não é o bastante  
Eu ouço seus passos no corredor  
Mas é apenas meu coração, batendo como antes_

_Eu queria poder tentar  
Eu só não posso dizer adeus  
Não, não hoje  
Não, eu só não posso dizer isso"_

_-  
_

Agora..._  
_

Aquilo tudo não passava de alucinações. Todos os dias eu conseguia vê-lo, conseguia senti-lo...

Todos os dias eu queria esquecê-lo. Alguém que só me fez mal, que só me fez sofrer. Apesar dos contras, havia a felicidade. Alguém que conseguia me fazer sorrir, que me fazia feliz.

Estar em uma casa de reabilitação para alcoólatras não é nada agradável. Você aprende a viciar em uma bebida e adora. Acaba se divertindo e só pensa em acrescentar ainda mais aquele doce liquido na sua corrente sangüínea. Desde aquele maldito dia eu bebo para esquecer o sofrimento, para esquecer que você me deixou. Você é o culpado dessa reabilitação, desse meu vicio.

Três semanas que já estou aqui. Fugi uma vez, só que ao ler o jornal e ver uma foto sua eu só desejei colocar algo nas veias, voar para longe da terra. Acabei voltando para a reabilitação. Naruto está pagando isso tudo para mim, ele me quer ver curada, quer me ver feliz e sorridente mais uma vez. E só acontecerá isso quando eu finalmente parar de beber. Até que estou me esforçando, a bebida me fazia Ter alucinações. Percebi que por mais que eu bebesse para afastá-lo de mim, eu só o atraia ainda mais. Eu queria beber para trazê-lo para mim.

Agora que eu parei de beber não enxergo mais nada além da realidade e estou me sentindo bem melhor. Vou me recuperar para ter minha vida de volta, ter meus amigos e principalmente meu irmão de coração. Naruto.

Hoje a noite está fria, pesada. Observo que não há estrelas no céu, a lua está sendo escondida por grossas nuvens de chuva. Se eu continuar aqui fora, é capaz de pegar um resfriado.

Levantei-me da cadeira de balanço e comecei a andar para o meu quarto, amanhã seria dia de visitas e pela primeira vez eu estava animada.

Andei para o meu quarto pelo lado de fora, andando pelo jardim com as flores perfeitas e perfumadas. Foi aí que senti algo ou alguém atrás de mim, inspirei bastante para ter forças para correr e quando senti aquele perfume petrifiquei naquele mesmo lugar.

Demorou alguns segundos para sair das lembranças, sair do passado e me virar para poder enxergar o que estava atrás de mim.

Alucinações não são tão reais assim.

- Sakura... – _aquela voz grave, grossa, me fez arrepiar involuntariamente. Ele está muito mais bonito desde a última vez que o vi, havia sofrimento em seu olhar, tristeza. Não é novidade, já que isso era uma característica dele. Mas está mais bonito... O passar do tempo fez muito bem a ele. _– Eu...

- Cale-se! – _ordenei_ – Não ouse falar qualquer coisa para mim. Não tem esse direito.

- Naruto me falou que você estaria aqui, não acreditei. Mas vejo que é verdade.

- Claro que é verdade Sasuke Uchiha. Você fez isso comigo. _– sorri sem emoção_ – Incrível não é? Você ter tanto poder sobre mim, conseguir me destruir sem estar perto, sem poder comandar e dar ordens.

- Nunca quis te destruir Sakura. Você fez isso consigo mesma, eu não...

- Passou tanto tempo e você ainda continua jogando a culpa nas outras pessoas. Não se faça de vitima. Claro, eu sou culpada sim. Permitir acontecer isso comigo, beber até ficar viciada e sempre querer mais uma dose. _– pausei –_ Café da manhã era três copos de vodka pura, meu almoço eram taças e mais taças de martini e meu jantar, sempre foi acompanhado pelo delicioso whisky. E ainda tinha os lanches, as vontades... Nunca consegui largar o vicio, várias vezes fui para o hospital. O médico sempre diz que é um milagre estar viva e eu digo que é a vontade de viver, de ser feliz novamente. _– olhei-o amargamente –_ Tudo isso é minha culpa. Eu que fui no seu jogo e acreditar no que você me disse uma vez: "A bebida me faz esquecer de tudo, me faz levitar e não pensar nos meus pais, na minha tristeza e saudade." Isso que acabou comigo.

- Não deveria ter feito isso. _– ele se aproximou_ – Eu lhe disse que iria voltar.

- Não voltou. Esperei dois anos e você não voltou. Assim iniciei minha rotina, esquecer o sofrimento.

- Passou quatro anos bebendo. Sakura você poderia ter morrido, entende o quanto que isso faria pessoas sofrerem?

- Pouco me importa. Eu deveria ter morrido, teria sido o melhor para mim, o melhor para os outros. _– cobri meus ombros com o casaco, ficou mais frio_. – Não foram exatos quatro anos, eu vim muitas vezes para a reabilitação, mas sempre que saia, você me atormentava e me fazia beber de novo. Naruto sempre me fazia voltar. Digamos que tenha sido apenas três anos bebendo. _– respirei fundo_ – Muita gente iria sofrer com minha morte por isso decidi mudar, decidi não viver mais do passado e melhorar. Farei isso por Naruto.

- Faça isso por mim. _– pediu-me –_ Não sofra pelo passado, por tudo que lhe fiz, pelo adeus.

- Se acha que voltarei para você Sasuke, está enganado. Quando eu disse que eu irei melhorar para aqueles que me querem sorrindo novamente, não inclui você. Para mim Sasuke Uchiha, você está morto.

- Sakura, você ainda me ama. Se não me amasse, não estaria vivendo nessa reabilitação.

- Agora você assume que a culpa é sua _– sorri –_ Sim, eu te amo Sasuke. Não vou mais me iludir por esse sentimento, foram muitas despedidas, muitas decepções. Poderei morrer te amando, mas não desistirei de viver uma vida onde você não está incluído.

- Mas que droga! Está só pensando em você. E eu? Não pode pensar em mim também?

- Passei toda minha vida pensando em você. Agora chega, preciso pensar em mim, na minha felicidade. E você, não é ela.

- Eu voltei, voltei para você.

- Que bom que você veio me ver. Assim testarei minha capacidade de resistir ao álcool.

- Não vai permitir que eu entre na sua vida? _- ele deu um sorriso de canto. Notei que seus olhos se tornaram mais negros –_ Vai me esquecer como se eu fosse nada?

- Você nunca foi nada. Se você fosse um nada na minha vida, eu não estaria aqui. Podemos ser amigos Uchiha, como fomos antigamente. Nada mais do que isso. _– virei-me em direção do meu quarto –_ Se você quiser isso, bem vindo Sasuke. Se quiser mais alguma coisa, adeus.

- Sakura! _– ele me chamou. Não virei, apenas comecei a andar. Eu preciso ir para a psicóloga, preciso que ela converse comigo, que ela me faça esquecer a tentação. _

Andei rapidamente para a sala da psicóloga, entrei e a vi sentada analisando alguns papéis.

- Sakura, algum problema? – _levantou-se preocupada e veio em minha direção_

- Eu quero... Eu preciso.

- Não se deixe cair nas mãos da desgraça Sakura. Você tem que resistir.

- Foi ele novamente que me fez isso, eu pensei que suportaria, mas não dá!

- Uchiha Sasuke? Sonhou mais uma vez com ele?

- Ele veio aqui. Acabei de conversar com ele.

- Entendo. – _ela me fez sentar no sofá e foi pegar um chá._ – Sasuke é um condutor para sua fraqueza. Foi corajosa de ter conversado com ele. _– me entregou a xícara e se sentou ao meu lado –_ Não deve deixá-lo acabar com você Sakura. Você deve ser mais forte.

- Eu sei. Prometi isso ao Naruto, devo fazer isso. Mas não sei se irei conseguir.

- Querer é poder. Se você quiser se curar você vai conseguir.

- O passado persiste em me assombrar, não me deixa lutar...

- Reviva seu passado na memória querida. – _ela segurou minha mão e beijou minha testa –_ Reviva aquela época em que você e Sasuke eram inimigos, a época em que você o odiava e a época em que vocês dois se amaram loucamente. Relembre todos os momentos e lute contra isso, lute contra Sasuke.

- Acha que dará certo?

- É uma boa alternativa para você ficar forte contra ele. Criar defesas para o poder que ele exerce em você. Faça isso enquanto estiver aqui Sakura, não há bebida aqui, não irá lhe fazer mal.

- Pode ser mais forte que eu e posso acabar fugindo.

- Você não quer fugir, quer ser curada.

- Quando eu sair daqui, Sasuke não será mais minha doença. – _sorri esperançosa_ – Eu farei isso por você doutora.

- Faça por Naruto. Ele a quer curada e viva novamente.

- Obrigada doutora. Obrigada mesmo.

- Comece a reviver hoje mesmo Sakura, sonhe com todo seu passado.

- Sim. – _me levantei e segui para a porta –_ Está na hora de ser mais forte que você Sasuke.

Fui para o meu quarto e deitei na cama. Esperei o sono vir, fiquei sonhando com o passado. Sonhando com a época que antecede seu adeus. Voltarei para o antes do adeus...

Sasuke, você é minha doença e eu irei curá-la.

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – O Início de Tudo **

_Seis anos atrás..._

Já era metade de um dia letivo. Ultima semana de aula antes das férias de verão, ou seja: semana de tortura e lamentações..

O instituto Chatsworth é o mais prestigiado internato de Konoha. Apenas os filhos de famílias bem colocadas socialmente e sortudos que conseguem por capacidade uma bolsa de estudo conseguem estudar lá.

Como em todos os colégios – até nos mais perfeitos – existem alunos que dão dor de cabeça para todo o corpo docente, mas em Chatsworth não são apenas cinco alunos que trazem problemas, que comandam o mal e sim uma turma inteira. O 2º ano (N/A – Como eu não sei o esquema escolar no Japão, será baseado no esquema do Brasil) problemático, as ovelhas negras, a grande dor de cabeça diária para todos que habitavam o internato. O que mais quebrava a cabeça para resolver os problemas era o diretor, Pein.

Podia-se dizer que Pein não tinha o perfil de diretor, tão jovem e exercia um cargo totalmente lamentável. Ditador? Ele tentava, mas não obtinha tanto sucesso. Pein não conseguia passar medo por muito tempo, alias ele era capaz de conquistar muitas fãs. Sua beleza era conquistadora, o cabelo castanho avermelhado, o corpo com músculos bem definidos, uma voz grossa que arrepiava qualquer um. Seja por medo, ou seja, por sedução. Apesar de tudo, ele não era intimidado por nada, alias, Pein era muito competente no seu cargo, muito profissional. Sem sua secretária, sua amiga, sua salvação ele não conseguiria fazer muita coisa, Pein não era muito organizado, portanto Konan, uma mulher elegante, extremamente linda, com cabelos azuis e uma rosa branca presa que dava um detalhe e a deixava mais charmosa. O relacionamento chefe/secretária que os dois tinham gerava especulações, fofocas... Os alunos diziam que tinham um caso, mas isso é algo que nunca foi provado.

Como todo chefe Pein tinha ajuda do seu fiel escudeiro, aquele que organizava toda a bagunça, toda a desordem. O inspetor casca grossa e revoltado, Kisame. Totalmente rígido e não tinha o problema de conquistar corações para atrapalhar seu trabalho. Os alunos diziam que era esse o problema de Kisame, não ter alguém para amar e ser amado. Ele era azedo por não conquistar. Raramente ele era visto sorrindo e quando ria, era pela desgraça dos alunos. Kisame acabou herdando um apelido nada carinhoso, muita gente, principalmente aqueles que já foram pegos pelo inspetor concordavam com o apelido. Cara de peixe. Sim, Kisame era o famoso inspetor sushi do internato. É claro que este apelido não o afetava profissionalmente, ele pouco se importava só se tornava ainda mais carrasco.

Os professores do Chatsworth são bastante competentes e disputados por várias instituições de ensino. Para um colégio prestigiado, professores exemplares.

Venhamos com o professor de biologia e literatura; o professor preferido do colégio. Suas aulas eram as mais produtivas e por sua mente ter um pouco de perversão – que os alunos achavam uma maravilha – foi designado um apelido: ero sennin.

Jiraya é seu nome verdadeiro. Ele não gostava de ser chamado daquele apelido, difamava sua carreira. Naruto sempre se dedicou ao seu professor, ele o acha demais. Substituía o pai ausente por motivos de trabalho.

A professora de língua estrangeira é Tsunade Senju. Ela é uma mulher muito bem dotada, uma comissão de frente notável à distância. Possui cabelo loiro comprido, dividido em duas partes presas iguais atrás nas costas. Seu temperamento não era muito tranqüilo. Quando algo a estressava Tsunade virava uma pessoa totalmente nervosa.

Nas aulas de educação física há um professor que é um colírio natural para as meninas. O delírio das garotas e a inveja de muitos rapazes. Kakashi Hatake. Suas aulas eram sempre bem aproveitadas, com um corpo bem definido, o cabelo num tom de cinza espetado para cima, uma mascara cobrindo parte de seu rosto que o deixava misterioso e extremamente sexy. Essa mascara era parte do seu charme.

Há Sarutobi Asuma, o professor de matemática que é um fumante excessivo, há também Kurenai Yuuhi, a professora de japonês que é bastante bonita e interessante, o único problema é que ela é casada com Asuma.

Sempre geravam várias perguntas entre os alunos, como uma professora tão gata iria se casar com um lunático adorador de matemática? Algo que não é possível se explicar é o sentimento chamado amor.

Há o professor de religiões, Hidan. É meio complicado estudar com um professor tão delicinha. Quando abria a boca para falar, era possível escutar o coro dos anjos. O professor de natação Maito Gai, esse sim era um lunático que assustava muitas pessoas com aquele cabelo cortado em forma de cogumelo e aquelas medonhas sobrancelhas grossas. O único que não se assustava e sim idolatrava, era seu fiel aluno Rock Lee. Sua admiração era tanta que Lee é a mini cópia de seu professor.

Há também a louca professora de dança e artes, Mitarashi Anko. Pode-se afirmar que todos os professores de artes são meios pineis.

Na lanchonete do internato a melhor comida era servida. O lugar onde todos os alunos curtiam ficar, o local onde a fofoca rolava.

O uniforme do colégio era agradável para a maioria, aqueles que achavam clichê demais sempre acrescentavam seus estilos próprios nele.

Para o vestuário feminino a saia plissada preta um pouco acima dos joelhos era moderna, a blusa social branca possuía dois tipos para serem utilizadas: a de manga curta e a de manga comprida, com alguns detalhes pretos e o símbolo do colégio. As meias pretas, vinham até a metade da canela e acrescentando as sapatilhas pretas.

O dos meninos não mudava muita coisa, só que ao invés da saia eles usavam calça e ao invés da sapatilha era um tênis.

Um dia cansativo, uma manhã ensolarada marcava a chegada do verão. Uma manhã com aulas...

Prova de matemática, uma crueldade para qualquer pessoa que sonhava com o mar. O agitado segundo ano estavam em silêncio tentando pensar, claro que prova de matemática é uma prova aonde muitos adolescentes irão "pescar" respostas com os que sabem. Kisame estava sendo o fiscal dessa turma, ou seja, é totalmente impossível colar e ainda para ser mais cruel, ele colocou os mais inteligentes distantes de todos. Kisame os vigiava como um leão a espera do movimento da caça.

- Nara Shikamaru, acorde! – _Kisame ordenava_

- O que houve su... Kisame? –_ Shikamaru coçava a cabeça sonolentamente_ – Fiz algo de errado?

- Não é hora de dormir. Só porque foi o primeiro a terminar a prova não significa que pode dormir.

- Que coisa mais complicada. _– bocejou_

Nara Shikamaru, um aluno excelente, mas preguiçoso. Utilizava um rabo de cavalo bem preso para cima.

- Haruno, levante-se.

- Me levantar para?

- Obedeça-me! _– arrogante como sempre, Kisame tratava Sakura com ignorância_.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz agora? _- perguntava inocentemente uma garota de cabelo rosa_ – Está ficando louco?

- Não seja cínica Haruno.

- Olha aqui tio sushi! Diga-me o motivo de você ter me mandado levantar e se tiver coerência eu...

- Vai logo Sakura. – _sorria cinicamente um garoto moreno com o cabelo arrepiado e uma franja lisa caindo nos seus olhos_ – Está atrapalhando a turma.

- Porque você não cala a boca e fica caladinho aí? Seu idiota. _– Sakura olhou-o ferozmente_

- Levante-se também Uchiha. _– Kisame ordenou novamente_ – Os dois irão para a diretoria

- O que? _– o Uchiha olhou confuso para Kisame_

- Vão agora!

- Ela até pode ir, mas o que eu fiz?

- Os dois estavam conversando em horário de prova, motivos de cola.

- Eu colar dele? Isso definitivamente seria um suicídio. _– Sakura sorriu para Sasuke com ironia –_ Se você não percebeu já entregamos nossas provas para o senhor já faz tempo.

- Sobre o que conversavam? – _o inspetor perguntou_

- Não seja curioso tio sushi.

- Diretoria. Agora!

-

-

-

Beem, agradeço se fizerem alguns reviews motivadores xD

Beeijos e até o próximo post.


	2. Dia Ruim em Chatsworth

**Capítulo 02 – Dia ruim em Chatsworth **

Uchiha Sasuke 

E após tanta reclamação fomos para a diretoria. Hoje realmente não está sendo o meu melhor dia. Já estava cansado de ficar escutando Sakura falar, reclamar e todo aquele blá, blá. Parecia uma maritaca, uma maritaca rosa e extremamente irritante.

Enfim, finalmente chegamos na diretoria, logo que pisei naquela familiar sala vi que o nosso amado diretor estava com a cara nada boa. Está estressado... Uma bomba vai cair sobre mim e terminar de amassar meu uniforme e meu cabelo – que hoje estava terrível de tão bagunçado – rebelde. Um sermão cansativo.

- Novamente os dois estão aqui. Já estou cansado de ver a cara de vocês nesta sala. – _rodava a caneta nos dedos – _O que fizeram desta vez?

- Podemos pelo menos nos sentar? –_ perguntei_

- Claro! Fiquem a vontade. – _Pein apontou para as cadeiras a nossa frente_ – Eu ainda não tive o prazer de escutar sua voz Haruno. Algum problema?

- Deve ter falado tanto no caminho para cá que perdeu a voz. Essa garota é pior que um despertador.

- Poupe-me de suas idiotices Uchiha. – _Sakura abriu a boca e rebateu com muita grosseria minhas palavras. Irritante. _

- Será que não se cansam? Todas às vezes... Contem logo o que aconteceu.

- Acontece diretor, que esse metido do Uchiha ficou falando comigo na hora da prova, aí o tio sushi nos mandou para cá. Tudo culpa dele.

- Não é nada elegante culpar os outros Sakura. –_ rebati e após cruzei meus braços_

- Dane-se se sou elegante ou não.

- Chega! Apenas me respondam, vocês estavam colando?

- Não. –_ respondi friamente _– Eu estava perguntando sobre o dia para entregar um trabalho. O trabalho que o senhor nos mandou fazer.

- E já tínhamos entregado nossas provas. – _Sakura complementou _

- Ah claro. Como andam as pesquisas sobre como as algas marinhas reagem à lua cheia? É para depois de amanhã certo?

- Sim.

- Então, vocês começaram a discutir e o su... Digo, Kisame perdeu a paciência e os mandou para cá?

- Certíssimo digníssimo diretor "dor" _– a maritaca rosa sorriu_

- O que disse Haruno?

- Seu nome se parece com dor em inglês. Uma piadinha para descontrair o clima tenso.

Vi que Sakura mostrou a língua para o diretor e o mesmo, sei lá que cor ele ficou, mas que estava esquisito, ele estava. Ele se levantou e andou lentamente para a janela, respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Você só complica ainda mais seu histórico Sakura –_ Pein sorriu_ – Estou cansado de vê-la semanalmente nesta sala, eu ainda não a expulsei por consideração a sua tia.

- Aos peitos da minha tia você quer dizer – _ela sussurrou_

- O Uchiha é outro, alguém que se eu cochilar aparece aqui também. E a maioria das vezes a causa é algum conflito entre vocês dois. _– olhava para o céu _– Ah como eu queria que vocês parassem de me encher a cada semana.

- Muito simples diretor. Jogue Sasuke em um poço e tampe, assim eu não virei mais te visitar. –_ Sakura me olhou mortalmente _

- Ótima idéia Sakura. Tenho certeza que um poço vai ser um bom lugar para ficar longe de você, assim não terei que escutar suas reclamações. _– contra ataquei _

- Olha aqui seu...

- Estão vendo? Porque não param de brigar? Ano passado vocês se davam tão bem, gostaria de saber o motivo da discórdia.

- Não é do seu interesse diretor.

- Eu sei Haruno, só gostaria de entender. –_ Pein se sentou na cadeira exausto_ – Mas ao invés de separá-los irei juntá-los.

- O que? –_ eu e Sakura falamos juntos, surpresos._

- Os dois são inteligentes, irão trabalhar juntos no reforço escolar para alunos com dificuldades do 1º ano.

- Meu tio não irá gostar disso. _– afirmei com olhar vitorioso_

- Patético. Ficar se escondendo na barra da saia do tio, muito elegante Sasuke.

- Quieta Haruno! Seu tio Uchiha, irá me agradecer por isso. Não quero mais saber de brigas, de agora em diante terão que ser parceiros, entenderam?

- Sim. – _ela respondeu emburrada_

- Uchiha?

- Que se dane tudo isso. Não tenho opção, tenho?

- Não! – _o ditador sorria vitorioso_ – Agora podem sair.

Nós dois nos levantamos e seguimos para a porta. Íamos em direção ao refeitório, e mais uma vez Sakura ligou o botão irrite-me se for capaz e começou o falatório. É sério, essa garota deveria visitar a psicóloga do colégio, não bate bem da cabeça. Deveria ter um problema em não conseguir manter a boca fechada. Ou apenas está querendo me irritar e realmente, ela estava conseguindo. Como pude me relacionar com uma garota tão irritante?

- Dá para você calar a boca? – _perguntei nervoso_ – Você é terrivelmente irritante garota, fique calada.

- Estou te irritando Uchiha? _– sorriu _– Eu decido o que fazer com minha boca, seu imbecil. Ela é minha e eu decido quando fechá-la.

- Fique apenas uns dois minutos calada. Dois minutos apenas.

- Não. Caminhar silenciosamente é entediante não acha?

- Mas que droga! Cale logo essa maldita boca! –_ ordenei_

- Vem calar estressadinho – _Sakura me intimou_

Ela me intimou. Eu não consegui segurar meus hormônios, eles pulavam frenéticos e me empurravam. Meu ego, meus hormônios foram intimidados. Sim, eu beijei aquela boca irritante. Ah como eu sentia saudades do sabor desses lábios. Não foi um beijo que durou muito tempo, porque foi interrompido com um tapa na minha cara.

- Ai! Isso doeu Sakura! –_ passei a mão onde levei o tapa_

- Porque fez isso? _– perguntou furiosa_

- Você disse para calá-la, apenas fiz.

- Quando eu disse que nunca mais iria te beijar novamente, eu falei sério. Não ouse me tocar mais uma vez seu idiota.

- Foi só um beijo não correspondido Sakura. Não faça tanto drama.

- Drama? Desculpe-me... _– ela passou bruscamente a mão nos lábios_ – Eu também tenho meu orgulho Uchiha!

Não deu nem tempo de tentar consertar as coisas. Sakura saiu correndo que nem uma louca quando foge do hospício.

- Irritante! –_ murmurei sorrindo_

Após o ocorrido comecei a andar para o meu quarto, acabei perdendo a fome. E também eu tinha que me preparar para outro sermão, um sermão pior que o anterior. Meu tio irá falar tanta coisa.

Droga! Por mais que eu tente, por mais que eu queira esquecer, não parava de pensar naquele beijo. Não durou muito, mas durou o tempo necessário para perceber que ainda gosto dela. Maldição... Eu deveria esquecê-la. Como posso se ela me irrita ao ponto de me conquistar?

- SASUKE KUN!

- Ai...! –_ e eu acabei percebendo o quanto o chão é duro_ – Está ficando louca?

- Me desculpe. Não pensei que você iria cair.

- Eu estava distraído. –_ me levantei_ – O que quer Karin?

- Apenas queria te dar oi. – _ela sorriu afinando os olhos_

- Hm... Oi e tchau.

- Espera! –_ Karin me segurou _

- Eu realmente preciso ir, estou sem tempo.

- Sasuke kun – _esse sufixo fica tão mais bonito saindo da boca da Sakura –_ Eu... Eu gosto muito de você e sabe disso. Já faz mais de quatro meses que você terminou com ela e eu fiquei tão esperançosa. Não sei por que ela fez isso, te dar um fora, acho que ela nunca te amou, a...

- Chega! _– a interrompi –_ Por favor, pare de falar. Quantas vezes terei que repetir que não posso te corresponder? Você é uma ótima pessoa Karin, sabe disso, mas não sinto nada por você e faça um favor a nós dois, não volte a repetir isso.

- Eu entendo. –_ murmurou_ – Posso tentar substituí-la.

Aquele sorriso malicioso, aquele olhar envergonhado por trás daquelas lentes do óculos... Karin não é feia, ruiva, com o cabelo comprido e um belo corpo. Mas ela não se compara a... Droga, droga, droga. Larga de ser otário Sasuke.

- Não Karin. –_ respondi friamente_ – Não quero te usar para esquecer minhas lembranças. Não é justo comigo e principalmente, não é justo com você.

- Não me importo. Eu quero estar com você, nem que para isso você tenha que me usar.

- Comece a se valorizar.

- Nunca chegarei aos pés dela não é? Eu vejo seu olhar, você me vê inferior a ela.

- Já falei para não falar sobre esse assunto. Não me faça perder a paciência Karin. É melhor você sair daqui antes que o inspetor a veja. –_ andei para a porta do quarto _

- Sasuke...

Garota insistente. Eu não queria pegar pesado com ela, Karin é legal. Respirei fundo e comecei a abrir a porta do quarto.

- Uchiha Sasuke!

Essa voz grossa e estressada. Conheço muito bem o dono dela. Acho mesmo que já estava na hora do meu tio aparecer.

- Madara. –_ lamentei virando para encará-lo_.

- Quero falar com você a sós. Vamos entrar.

- Bom dia senhor! – _Karin o cumprimentou_

- Bom dia senhorita. –_ ele sorriu falsamente _– Entre Sasuke.

Uchiha Madara, meu tio. Depois que meus pais morreram, ele começou a cuidar de mim e do meu irmão, Itachi. Não digo que ele foi o melhor tutor da face terrestre, mas era o único que tínhamos. Sempre se empenhou mais em mim, isso porque Itachi não dava atenção para nosso sobrenome, para nossa família e acabou saindo de casa. Apesar de já ser maior de idade, Itachi não conseguiu ser meu tutor já que não possuía renda e meu tio não liberou a herança que meus pais deixaram. Ele disse que Itachi era muito irresponsável e só irá recebê-la quando se mostrar responsável. Patético. Estou nessa prisão porque meu tio permanece com a idéia fixa de me tornar o dono da empresa quando ele se for. Quando ele morrer, melhor dizendo. Itachi sempre me disse que Madara está interessado na nossa herança e que por isso me mimava tanto. Falou que sou o mais manipulável.

- Quem era aquela garota que me cumprimentou? –_ me perguntou e acendeu um cigarro perto da janela _

- Karin, ela estuda no 3º ano e você deu um emprego para o pai dela.

- Hm...

- O que veio fazer aqui? – _perguntei, apesar de já saber a resposta_

- O diretor me ligou. E igual a ele eu também estou exausto. Exausto de perder meu tempo neste colégio para resolver seus problemas. Eu poderia estar na empresa ganhando milhões, mas não. Não acha que já está bem grandinho para parar com a infantilidade?

- Eu...

- Ainda não terminei. Soube mais uma vez que você foi para a diretoria com aquele projeto de vagabunda _– falou amargamente_

- Não fale assim dela! –_ falei com raiva _– Não tem o direito.

- Cale-se! Não seja tolo. Será que você não aprende nada comigo? Não aprende com os erros de Itachi? Escute Sasuke, lhe darei um ultimo aviso. Se você aprontar mais uma vez, irá morar e estudar na Inglaterra. Não desonre ainda mais nosso sobrenome, você está sendo uma decepção para seu pai.

Eu olhei friamente para ele. Como ousa falar do meu pai? Incrível como o olhar mortal que ele me lançava misturava a vitória, frieza e a felicidade. Eu podia ver as faíscas se chocando onde nossos olhares se encontravam.

- Não seja tolo como seu irmão.

Ele se virou para a porta. Finalmente estava indo embora, fiquei cansado de tanto olhar para aquela cara dele. Madara estava com uma aparência bem acabada.

- Só mais uma vez e será o mais novo habitante da Inglaterra.

Esperei ele fechar a porta e desabei na cama. Coloquei o braço nos olhos e me permiti pensar. Mais um deslize e estarei na Inglaterra. Não conseguirei deixar minha vida monótona e chata. Não tenho mais meus pais, só tenho meu irmão e meu tio. Só que Itachi se esqueceu de mim e Madara só pensa, se preocupa com dinheiro e em me transformar no novo dono da empresa. Ser um Uchiha não é nada agradável. Foi isso o que ela me disse uma vez...

- Acabei de saber que você está de castigo mais uma vez.

- Não precisa colocar tanta ênfase na palavra castigo Naruto. – _levantei olhando para aquela cara de Zé Mané parado na porta_

Naruto é meu melhor amigo. Mesmo sendo idiota, bobo etc. Ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Teme, o que Pein te deu como punição desta vez? Mais um trabalho sobre algas marinhas? Limpar diariamente o banheiro feminino? _– os olhos de Naruto iluminaram com as ultimas palavras. Sorri sem perceber._

- Terei que dar aulas de reforço com a Sakura.

- Sinto que isso não irá prestar. Acabei de falar com a Sakura-chan e ela parecia bastante abatida. O diretor pegou pesado com ela?

- Não foi culpa do diretor e sim minha.

- Você? O que você fez com ela? – _ele perguntou preocupado_.

- Eu a beijei.

- Beijou? – _gritou_ – E o que ela fez? Te beijou também?

- Bem que eu queria. – _deitei novamente_ – Levei um tapa na cara.

Olhei para onde Naruto estava e não curti a expressão que estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Hahaha! – _gargalhou_

- Quieto dobe.

- Mas isso é inédito. O grande Uchiha Sasuke levar um tapa na cara de uma garota, isso é hilário.

- Não é uma simples garota e você sabe disso. Não sei por que ainda conto as coisas para você. – _resmunguei_

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Naruto, consigo ouvir sua risada no inicio do corredor. O que é tão engraçado?

- Sasuke levou um tapa na cara. Sakura que deu. – _Naruto respondeu_

- Ah é? Hihi. Isso é inédito.

- Não comece também Suigetsu. _– bufei com raiva_

- Eu sabia que esse seu rolo com a Sakura iria acontecer isso. Mas não é o que eu quero falar. Acabei de ver seu tio discutindo com Tsunade, o que aconteceu?

- Até em Tsunade ele vai colocar a culpa. O diretor algumas vezes poderia não contar quem são meus acompanhantes de castigo. _– falei para mim mesmo, apesar deles terem ouvido._

- Já entendi. – _Suigetsu se aproximou e ficou do lado do Naruto_

- O que foi? Porque o xuxú velho brigou com a vovó?

- Preste mais atenção Naruto, ligue as coisas. _– meu amigo de cabelo grisalho socou de leve Naruto._

Esses são meus dois únicos amigos. Os únicos que posso confiar. O cérebro que Naruto não tem, Suigetsu tem. Sei lá, eles se completam [?] Isso soou tão gay. Ainda bem que só está na minha cabeça, se eu dissesse isso para eles, sabe-se lá o que poderiam fazer...

- E então... Vai começar a investir novamente na Sakura? _– Suigetsu me perguntou_

- Acho melhor desistir. Ela não vai me perdoar. Fui um idiota e Sakura não acreditou em nenhuma palavra do que eu disse. Já era. – _suspirei derrotado_

- Mas você e a Sakura-chan nasceram um para o outro.

- Naruto está certo Sasuke. Ela é seu oposto, um dia irá perdoá-lo.

- E quando esse dia chegará? Quando eu morrer? – _perguntei _

- Se você simulasse sua morte poderia dar certo. _– Naruto sorriu_

- Idiota. As férias de verão estão chegando, uma ótima oportunidade. Todos irão para a praia, Naruto ficará encarregado da missão de descobrir se a Sakura irá.

- Porque eu?

- Você é o melhor amigo dela. _– Suigetsu afirmou_

- Tem apenas um problema. _– falei_ – Se meu tio souber que Sakura estará lá, ele não me dará autorização para viajar.

-

-

**N/A:** Ta aí mais um capítulo da fic. Por enquanto eu tenho 08 capítulos já escritos, portanto não demorarei para postar. Maas, para não ficar muito rápido e eu postar todos os dias e acabar com os caps já escritos, vou postá-los a cada semana. Provavelmente em uma quarta-feira. Ficará bom esse prazo, já que eu tenho uma vida social né? xD

Eu só postei esse cap porque o primeiro tava mais para uma introdução básica. Então eu achei necessário postar esse aqui.

Provavelmente eu irei começar a postar outra fic amanhã. E os posts nela irão demorar menos, já que tenho 30 capítulos escritos xD

Enfim, eu peço por reviews amores.

Dafne, obrigada por betar ^^

Beeijos.!

-

**N/B: **AHHHH! Sério, qual a graça de betar essa fic? Não precisei corrigir quase nada nesse capítulo. Menos trabalho para mim e mais divertimento. Eu fico só lendo os caps antecipadamente. MARA!

Então digo logo. Gente, eu já li o capítulo 03 e cassetada! É o melhor capítulo da fic até agora já lido. Esse cap aqui foi para dar uma introduzida nos mistérios e no próximo capítulo. Vocês vão adorar!

Por favor né, façam reviews. Review é bom, bom. Sério, reviews são MUITO importantes! Elas são o que motivam os escritores, pois, lembrem-se, isso é fanwork! É um trabalho não-remunerado, feito por pessoas que têm uma vida além da internet e que, na maioria das vezes trabalham/estudam.

Xoxo.

Dafne


	3. Dia ruim em Chatsworth II

**Capítulo 03 – Dia Ruim em Chatsworth II**

Haruno Sakura

Estava sentada na cadeira de uma das mesas da lanchonete, com a cabeça deitada nos braços e um suco de maracujá intocado na mesa.

Tentava de todas as formas possíveis esquecer o acontecimento de minutos antes. Pensava em variadas coisas: provas finais, fofocas, algum garoto ou minha menstruação atrasada. Eram esforços inúteis. Aquele beijo sempre voltava na minha mente e trazia consigo o doloroso passado. Acabei percebendo que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e novamente sendo derramadas por ele.

Seria bom se o tempo voltasse, quando eu e Sasuke nos conhecemos. Quando éramos crianças e não éramos envolvidos por tanta malicia e crueldade. Quando ele não era o monstro que hoje é. O monstro que me fez sofrer.

Sasuke era uma doce criança. Ele chegou na minha vida e mudou tudo. Incrível em como ele conseguiu abalar toda minha estrutura num simples sorriso. Criou um efeito terrível em mim...

Aquele dia tudo mudou...

_Eu possuía 9 anos e como todos os dias das férias eu brincava em frente a minha casa. Brincava no grande jardim e sozinha. Antes Ino me fazia companhia, mas os pais dela decidiram se mudar e ela foi morar em outra cidade. Fazia uma semana em que eu brincava sozinha e me lamentava por não ter tantos amigos. Não demorou muito para um caminhão aparecer e parar na antiga casa da Ino e acabar me tirando dos meus devaneios. Olhei para o caminhão e percebi que é um caminhão de mudanças. _

_- Sakura?Sakura!_

_- O que foi mamãe? _– respondi gritando

_- Onde você está? _– mamãe me perguntou preocupada

_- Aqui no jardim!_

_- Ah... Eu já não lhe disse que não gosto que você fique sozinha aqui? – _brigou – _É perigoso._

_- Eu sei. – _abaixei a cabeça – _Não gosto de brincar lá dentro._

_- O que está havendo? _– papai apareceu na porta e olhou para o caminhão – _Hm... Trouxeram o restante._

_Eu e mamãe o olhamos curiosas. Vimos que seu olhar alternava entre o caminhão e um carro preto que logo chegou._

_- É mesmo. A família também veio. Eles devem estar concluindo a mudança. _– mamãe sorriu

_E aí foi onde tudo mudou. Saindo do carro eu o vi correndo para perto – posso supor – do irmão. Um garoto com uma calça jeans nova, camiseta preta e o cabelo comprido preso em um frouxo rabo de cavalo. Bonito por sinal. Mas o que me chamou mais atenção foi o mais novo..._

_- Sasuke! _– uma mulher morena igualmente bonita se aproximou dos garotos – _Veja, são nossos novos vizinhos. _– ela sorriu e acenou para nós.

_Ele olhou para trás e focou seu olhar em mim. Fiquei sem ação, minhas pernas tremeram. Me escondi atrás de minha mãe e pude vê-lo sorrir._

_No dia seguinte senti cheiro de bolo de chocolate. Corri saltitante para baixo e vi minha mãe com o bolo nas mãos._

_- Vamos levar esse bolo para nossos novos vizinhos. _– mamãe me chamou para abrir a porta.

_- Eles gostam de bolo?_

_- É de chocolate – _sorriu – _Quem não gosta de chocolate?_

_Com meu cabelo grande preso em um alto rabo de cavalo, minha saia preta e com minha blusa de alcinhas vermelha, segui minha mãe até a casa vizinha. Toquei a campainha já que mamãe estava com as mãos ocupadas._

_Não demorou muito tempo e a mulher sorridente abriu a porta._

_- Bom dia. _– ela nos cumprimentou

_- Bom dia. Sou Haruno Isuzu e essa é minha filha. Somos suas vizinhas da frente._

_- Ah! Eu as vi ontem. _– ela sorriu_ – Sou Uchiha Mikoto._

_- Fizemos este bolo para desejar-lhes boas vindas. _– mamãe entregou o bolo

_-Muito obrigada! – _vi que seus olhos se iluminaram e seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais – _Por favor, entrem._

_- Não queremos incomodá-la._

_- Eu faço questão. – _abriu passagem para entrarmos – _Entrem._

_Mamãe sorriu gentilmente e concordou. Segurei a mão dela fortemente. Estava receosa em encontrá-lo. Entramos na ex casa da Ino. Não havia mudado muita coisa da decoração antiga. Mikoto pediu para nos sentarmos no sofá. Desapareceu por alguns minutos e voltou da cozinha com uma bandeja e nela contendo quatro fatias do bolo e quatro copos de suco._

_- A senhora não precisava fazer isso._

_- Me chame de você – _Mikoto sorriu novamente – _Vocês são minhas primeiras convidadas. Qual o nome dessa adorável garota?_

_Corei quando ela olhou para mim. Tão doce... _

_- Saku... – _gaguejei – _Sakura._

_- Sakura... São flores lindas. Igual a você. – _ela olhou para a escada – _Sasuke! Desça aqui._

_Congelei ao escutar passos. Ele passou por mim e se sentou ao lado da mãe. Abaixei meu olhar e apertei a barra da minha saia._

_- Sasuke, essas são Isuzu e Sakura Haruno. – _olhei para Mikoto e nossa... Quando ela sorria era encantador. Ela nos olhou e depois voltou a olhar para Sasuke. Sasuke... _– Esse é meu filho mais novo, Uchiha Sasuke. _

_- Sakura? – _olhei-o surpresa – _Como flores de cerejeira?_

_- S-sim._

_- Que legal. Eu adoro flores de cerejeira. – _ele sorriu e eu corei ainda mais. Sasuke se levantou do sofá e parou na minha frente – _Vem! Vamos brincar. – _puxou-me – _Mamãe guarde bolo para mim. _

_Sasuke me puxava escada acima. Quando me soltou estávamos em seu quarto._

_- Seu cabelo é engraçado. – _ele pegou meu rabo de cavalo – _Você o pintou?_

- _Não. – _respondi timidamente – _Nasci com ele assim._

_- Hm... Legal. – _Sasuke soltou meu cabelo e se aproximou de algumas caixas espalhadas pelo quarto – _Eu tenho 10 anos, e você?_

- _Nove._

_- Sou mais velho que você. _– sorriu – _Do que iremos brincar?_

_Fiquei parada olhando-o procurar algumas coisas. Observei todo o quarto. Era o quarto da Ino, completamente diferente. Estava branco com a parede da direita onde fica a cama pintada de azul. Na cabeceira da cama havia um símbolo, um símbolo desconhecido para mim._

_- O que significa? – _perguntei olhando para o símbolo

_- O que? – _ele me olhou e depois seguiu meu olhar – _Ah! É o símbolo da minha família. O símbolo dos Uchiha._

_- Hm..._

_- Não consigo achar nada para brincarmos aqui. _– Sasuke suspirou

_- E se nós fossemos..._

_- Já sei! _– acabei me assustando com o grito dele – _Andaremos de bicicleta._

_Sasuke segurou minha mão e me puxou para fora de casa. Fui até a minha casa colocar um short e pegar minha bicicleta. Quando voltei Sasuke me esperava com um sorriso estampado no rosto. _

_E assim foram seguindo todas as minhas tardes. Todos os dias brincávamos juntos. _

_Quando eu tinha 11 anos, fui correndo para a casa Uchiha, bati na porta e Mikoto atendeu, cumprimentei-a sorrindo e perguntei por ele. Mikoto sorriu e falou que Sasuke me esperava lá encima. Subi para seu quarto._

_- Sasuke kun!_

_- Você demorou. _– sorriu

_- Eu tinha muito dever de casa. Me desculpe._

_- Tudo bem. Vamos._

_- Para onde? _– perguntei – _Hoje iríamos brincar aqui._

_- Não quero ficar no quarto. Itachi me deu dinheiro, vamos para a praça comprar algodão doce._

_- Está bem. _– concordei sorrindo – _Só me espere aqui. Vou pedir dinheiro para minha mãe._

_- Não precisa. Eu vou pagar para você. _

_Saímos da casa em direção ao parque. Corremos pelas árvores, nos escondemos um do outro e por fim, chegamos juntos na carrocinha de algodão doce._

_- Dois algodões – _Sasuke pediu gentilmente para o vendedor.

- _Só um minuto._

_Fiquei esperando ao seu lado. O vento batia no meu cabelo – que hoje está solto – e fazia-o brincar com os fios negros do cabelo de Sasuke. Preto com rosa. Uma combinação diferente, bonita. Ele me entregou o algodão doce, pagou o vendedor e fomos sentar no banquinho._

- _Está delicioso. – _falei e sorri abobalhada_ – Arigatou Sasuke kun._

_Ele sorriu. Olhei para frente e vi quatro garotas vindo em nossa direção._

_- Boa tarde Sasuke kun. – _uma morena com o cabelo curto o cumprimentou_ – O que essa esquisita está fazendo sentada do seu lado?_

_- É a testa de marquise, não é Kisa? – _maldito apelido que Ino criou. Abaixei a cabeça e deixei a franja cobrir meu rosto

_- Sim. A famosa testuda. Você não merece sentar ao lado do Sasuke. Saia daí._

_- Porque não sai você? – _Sasuke falou friamente. Ele se levantou e olhei-o já com os olhos lacrimejando – _Saiam daqui e não voltem a nos irritar._

_- Mas..._

_- Já mandei saírem. Vão! – _ele esperou com que elas saíssem e se virou para mim – _Você está bem? Quem te apelidou assim?_

_Eu não sei o porquê de ter feito aquilo. Saí correndo para as árvores, acho que não queria chorar perto dele. Não fiquei muito tempo sozinha, Sasuke estava na minha frente tirando o cabelo do meu rosto. _

_- Se você está chorando por causa do que aquelas garotas idiotas disseram, é uma boba. _– ele se sentou nas folhas e passou o dedo nas lágrimas que escorriam pela minha face – _Aquilo tudo não importa._

_- Não importa? – _perguntei com raiva.

- _Não. Isso não importa. Para mim, você é linda._

_- Sa-suke k... – _fui interrompida

_E essa foi a primeira vez que Uchiha Sasuke me beijou na boca. _

_Os dias se seguiram tranquilamente. Evitei Sasuke dois dias depois do ocorrido e quando o encontrei, ele me abraçou e me beijou. Estávamos namorando escondido._

_Passaram dias, semanas, meses e anos. Sasuke e eu ainda namorávamos sem que ninguém da família soubesse. Sasuke me falou que havia contado para Itachi e que ele dava muita força para ficarmos juntos. Contei também para Ino e ela me fez prometer que manteria firme. Ela viu uma foto minha com Sasuke e simplesmente babou por ele. Falou que estava fazendo de tudo para conseguir vir para cá nas próximas férias. _

_Eu estava com 14 anos. Descendo as escadas da minha casa, escutei meus pais discutindo._

_- Eu não quero mais que Sakura fique na casa do Uchiha. _– meu pai exaltou a voz – _Essa menina fica muito tempo com aquele garoto._

_- Eles são apenas amigos. Sakura não tem muitos amigos e Sasuke caiu como um anjo na vida dela. É idiotice privá-la de uma amizade tão boa e inocente._

_- Inocente? Claro que sim. Claro que aquele garoto só quer se divertir. Se divertir usando o corpo da nossa filha._

_- Os dois ainda são crianças. Não seja paranóico. – _mamãe gritou – _Os Uchiha_ _já fazem parte da família. Quantas vezes Sasuke veio aqui em casa e se comportou como um cavalheiro? Nunca o vi passar dos limites com Sakura. Poupe-me. _

_- Crianças? Sakura já não é mais uma criança e aquele moleque já está na idade em que tem sonhos eróticos. Sabe lá o que ele já aprontou para cima dela... Sakura não andará mais com ele._

_- Ela não irá obedecer-lhe._

_- Veremos._

_Argh! Como eu fiquei com raiva do meu pai, fiquei muito furiosa. Entrei na cozinha e os surpreendi com minha chegada. Meu rosto deveria estar vermelho de raiva._

_- Estou indo estudar na biblioteca. – _avisei

_- Eu te levo._

_- Não! Eu posso ir sozinha pai. _– dei as costas para eles – _Como você mesmo disse, eu já não sou mais criança. _

_Saí de casa e corri para o parque. Fui para o local escondido entre as árvores. O local onde ele sempre estaria me esperando._

_- Sasuke kun! – _o abracei

_- Achei que não viria mais._

_- Preciso te contar uma coisa._

_- Não antes disso. – _sorriu

_E fechei meus olhos. Senti o toque suave dos seus lábios nos meus. Começou doce e tranquilamente. Mas meus hormônios me surpreenderam. Abracei-o mais forte e transformei o beijo em ardente. Meu corpo estava queimando. Separamo-nos para buscar ar e meu pescoço foi dominado por seus lábios._

_A ansiedade de ter meus lábios tomados pelos dele cresceu, se tornou urgente, e quando percebi estava deitada nas folhas com Sasuke encima de mim me beijando._

_- Você quer?_ – ele me perguntou entre beijos, ofegante. Claro que eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Um grande e importante passo na nossa relação. _"ele só quer se divertir usando o corpo da nossa filha"_

_- Eu quero. Mas... – _Sasuke parou de me beijar e me olhou_. – Não estou pronta._

_- Entendo. – _sorriu – _E aqui não é um local adequado para nossa primeira vez. Estamos acelerando um pouco as coisas._

_- Você..._

_- Hm?_

_- Você só está comigo para se divertir? – _perguntei hesitante

- _O que? Mas de onde tirou essa bobagem?_

_- Eu..._

_- Eu gosto de você Sakura. Sua companhia me faz bem, adoro estar com você. – _selou rapidamente meus lábios – _Me divirto quando estou com você. Mas não em outro sentido. É minha namorada..._

_- Desculpa._

_- Não há o que desculpar. _– ele se deitou do meu lado e me puxou para mais perto dele – _Nós podemos esperar certo? Até quando você estiver pronta._

_- Sim. Obrigada Sasuke. – _deitei minha cabeça no peito dele – _Eu amo você._

_- Adoro você. – _beijou meu cabelo – _O que você queria me contar?_

_- Meu pai me proibiu de andar com você. Nada de entrar na mansão sem companhia, nada de ficar sozinha com você. Ele teme que façamos o que estávamos prestes a fazer._

_- E você irá obedecê-lo? – _sua voz estava receosa. Preocupada.

-_ Se fosse obedecê-lo, eu não estaria aqui._

_- Casa comigo Sakura?_

_- O que? – _levantei minha cabeça para olhá-lo e enxergar em seus olhos algum traço de brincadeira. Não achei.

- _Se nos casarmos, seu pai e nem ninguém poderá nos separar._

_- Sasuke, nós somos muito novos para nos casar._

_- Então... Quando ficarmos mais velhos, você irá se casar comigo?_

_- Sim. Claro que irei me casar com você. – _sorri

_Sasuke sorriu docemente e me puxou para beijá-lo. Ficamos assim a tarde toda, a noite quase toda. Minha mãe havia me ligado pedindo informações de onde eu estava. Falei que estava na casa de uma amiga e que depois a mãe dela me levaria de volta para casa. Sasuke ligou para Itachi pedindo para que ele o acobertasse. Falasse para qualquer um que perguntasse que estava no quarto estudando para prova de cálculo._

_Meia noite nós dois voltávamos para casa de mãos dadas. Apenas a lua era testemunha da nossa felicidade. _

_Depois tudo o que aconteceu foi rápido demais._

_De manhã acordei com minha mãe aos prantos. Desci correndo as escadas e cheguei até onde ela estava sentada. _

- _Mãe? O que houve? _– aproximei dela e sentei na sua frente – _Porque está chorando?_

_- Eles morreram Sakura. Fugaku e Mikoto morreram._

_- Morreram? – _perguntei perplexa – _Como? Quando ocorreu isso?_

_- Foi durante a noite. Saíram para jantar e não voltaram._

_- Sasuke já sabe? – _perguntei temendo a resposta. Levantei rapidamente

- _Sim. O tio deles veio dar a noticia._

_- Preciso ir vê-lo. _– saí de perto da minha mãe e fui andando para a porta – _Ele precisa de mim_

_- Seu pai está lá. – _mamãe me segurou – _Não será bom se você for lá._

_- Eu preciso ir._

_A porta se abriu._

_- Papai! – _corri para perto dele

- _Itachi está lidando bem com a situação. É o que aparenta._

_- Sasu..._

_- Não o vi. – _me cortou friamente – _Ele não precisa de você agora para brincar. Vá tomar seu café e arrume uma roupa preta para o velório._

_- Mas..._

_- Vá! – _meu pai gritou

_Fui bufando para a cozinha, mas pude ouvi-los conversar._

_- O que irá acontecer com eles? –_ mamãe perguntou

_- Itachi apesar de já ter idade não poderá obter a guarda de Sasuke. Eles terão que morar com o tio, ele garantirá a guarda._

_Na hora do velório eu queria a todo custo estar ao lado de Sasuke. Mas não foi possível. Ele não saiu do lado do tio dele. Uchiha Madara. Nós já havíamos nos conhecido e ele não mostrou que havia gostado de mim, era falso. Pelos poucos momentos em que o olhei, Madara mostrava um pequeno, mas perceptível sorriso. Ele estaria feliz pela morte do irmão e da cunhada, ou seria só impressão minha?_

_Acabada toda a cerimônia eu sai de perto dos meus pais para poder encontrar Sasuke. Eu precisava estar perto dele para confortá-lo e ser confortada. Encontrei-o sendo levado pelo tio, o chamei e quando se virou para responder meu chamado, seus olhos, seu olhar me fez tremer. Tão frios, sem emoções, sem aquele brilho que me encantou desde o primeiro momento que o vi. Sasuke não veio ao meu encontro, seu tio praticamente o jogou para dentro do carro._

_E então se passaram três dias. Três dias em que não pude vê-lo._

_- Sakura! –_ mamãe me despertou do transe_ – Vá vê-lo._

_- Ele não está em casa. Madara os levou para passar um tempo na casa dele._

_- Acabei de ver Itachi e Sasuke entrando na mansão. _– meu coração palpitou de felicidade _– Vá logo antes que seu pai chegue._

_Levantei do sofá rapidamente e corri para a casa dele. Bati na porta e não agüentava mais de tanta ansiedade. Itachi abriu a porta e deu um sorriso ao me ver._

_- Itachi san._

_- Sakura, você cresceu. – _ele passou a mão na minha cabeça – _Está muito mais bonita._

_- Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu._

_- Tudo bem. Um dia isso tem que acontecer._

_- Itachi, eu..._

_- Ele está lá encima no quarto dele arrumando as coisas para a mudança._

_- Mudança? – _meu coração apertou – _Vocês vão se mudar?_

_- Não tem como eu conseguir a guarda dele. Ele me pediu para lutar na justiça e ficarmos aqui, mas não tem como. Não posso sustentá-lo. Iremos morar com Madara._

_- Entendo. _– murmurei

_- Desculpe-me._

_Dei um sorrisinho triste e fui para o quarto de Sasuke. A porta estava aberta e ele estava sentado na cama com a cabeça depositada nas mãos._

_- Sasuke..._

_Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou com aqueles olhos frios, sem sentimentos. Se levantou da cama, atravessou o quarto em passos largos e me abraçou._

_- Eu sinto muito Sasuke – _o envolvi com meus braços e o abracei o mais forte que eu podia – _Queria ter te visto no dia que aconteceu tudo isso, mas meu pai me proibiu e no velório seu tio não me deixou me aproximar. Eu..._

_- Me beije Sakura... – _Sasuke me olhou e eu vi seus olhos marejados – _Por favor._

_Eu apenas obedeci. Não sei por que, mas esse beijo colocou um sentimento de adeus no meu coração. Nos separamos para buscar ar e ele voltou a me abraçar. Ficamos um longo tempo assim, fazendo carinho em seu corpo voltei meu olhar para a cama e vi a mala dele encima da mesma. Assim, aquele sentimento de adeus apertou ainda mais meu coração._

_- Você vai embora. _– afirmei

_- Esta tarde. Irei morar com meu tio._

_- Ele mora no extremo oposto daqui. – _murmurei – _Muito longe._

_- Sim... Não iremos mais nos ver freqüentemente._

_- Nós não poderemos mais nos ver. – _afastei-o e senti meus olhos derramarem as lágrimas que eu estava evitando – _Meu pai não me levará para ir vê-lo e não tenho idade para viajar sozinha._

_- Venha comigo. _– ele me pediu e me surpreendeu

_- O que?- _se eu pudesse ver minha cara agora seria de assustar. Fiquei surpresa com esse pedido – _Ir com você para longe de tudo? Da minha família?_

_- Você disse que se casaria comigo, sair daqui para ir morar comigo irá ser apenas o inicio._

_- Eu não posso ir. _

_- Pensei que me amasse. _– ele me olhou friamente e foi se sentar na cama

_- E eu o amo. Falei que me casaria com você quando tivermos idade. Não posso largar minha mãe para ir morar com seu tio que nem mesmo gosta de mim._

_- Está certo..._

_- Sasuke! O carro chegou, vamos! – _Itachi nos interrompeu gritando lá de baixo.

_- Eu tenho que ir. _– Sasuke se levantou e passou por mim sem dizer nada.

_- Quer dizer que acabou? _– perguntei com a voz chorosa. _– Não tem que acabar..._

_- Acabou para nós dois._

_- Então... Pelo menos um último beijo. – _virei e o encarei – _Por favor._

_Ele se aproximou e me beijou. Foi um beijo rápido. Melhor para nós dois ter sido rápido, assim não sofreríamos ainda mais com a despedida._

_- Adeus Sakura. – _Sasuke se despediu e saiu do quarto. Eu sentei no chão e fiquei lá chorando, despedaçada, imóvel.

_E assim se passou o tempo. Um ano após a despedida. Um ano que não foi tão movimentado. Fiz novas amizades, saí com outros garotos... Consegui superar Sasuke. Um ano sem ter noticias dele ajudou bastante. Não ficava mais esperançosa dele aparecer no parque, dele bater na minha porta e me chamar para andarmos de bicicleta. Sasuke foi sim meu primeiro amor e isso agente nunca esquece. _

_No meu aniversário de 15 anos minha tia Tsunade apareceu. Fazia tempo que não a via e isso me deixou feliz. Ela ficou apenas dois dias. Havia começado em um emprego novo e não podia vacilar._

_- Sakura minha filha! Faça suas malas – _mamãe entrou eufórica no meu quarto

- _Iremos viajar?_

_- Você irá. – _ela se sentou na cama – _Sabe o colégio onde sua tia está trabalhando?_

_- Sim..._

_- Ela lhe conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos para todo o ensino médio. _

_- Você está me dizendo... – _levantei da cadeira do computador surpresa

_- Você irá estudar no melhor colégio do país. – _sorriu – _Só precisamos trancar sua matricula no colégio atual e pronto._

_Eu e minha mãe pulamos freneticamente no meu quarto. Não é todo dia que recebemos uma proposta para estudar no melhor colégio do país. Três dias depois e eu já estava em Konoha. Tia Tsunade já tinha falado com o diretor e pegado meu uniforme, aonde é meu quarto e meu horário de aula. Iria começar no dia seguinte. _

_Já estando bem instalada no meu quart, fui andar para conhecer as dependências do colégio. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo que deixava vários fios soltos voando no meu rosto, calcei minhas havaianas e fui. Andei até o que parece ser a lanchonete. Muitos alunos uniformizados conversavam animadamente, olhei para o lado e foi aí que tudo mudou, novamente. _

_Encontrei Sasuke em uma das mesas conversando com um garoto loiro. Fiquei parada atônita. Ele estava usando uniforme e estava sorrindo. Não era aquele sorriso que ele dava antes do acidente dos pais, não era o meu sorriso. Mas mesmo assim, ele estava sorrindo. E então, foi como se eu tivesse chamado-o. Sasuke olhou fixamente em minha direção e parou seus olhos em mim, seu sorriso se apagou._

_- Sasu-ke k-un... – _murmurei perplexa

x-x-x

- Sakura! Sakura! – _Ino me chamava_

- Hm?

- Devemos ir fazer compras.

- E para que? _– levantei a cabeça _

- Férias, viagem, praia...

- Não preciso de roupas.

- Claro que precisa. _– bufou – _Você tem 17 anos e precisa de um biquíni novo.

- Não... – _olhei para ela_

_- _Você estava chorando. _– Ino se sentou a minha frente e segurou minha mão – _O que o diretor lhe deu como punição?

- O diretor não tem culpa. O idiota do Uchiha me beijou.

- Aquele desgraçado ousou lhe beijar?

- Tudo bem, eu bati na cara dele.

- Só bateu? – _tentei sorrir – _Chutou aquelas partes?

- Não. _– murmurei cansada – _Não vale à pena.

- Não vale mesmo. Levante-se, lave essa cara e vamos para o shopping. Temos a tarde livre, vamos fazer compras. Isso fará você espairecer. Hinata também irá.

- Eu nem sei se poderei ir nessa viagem.

- Pare com isso, por favor. Sasuke já te fez sofrer demais, quando vocês moravam um perto do outro, no final do ano passado e no inicio desse ano. Chega de Sasuke na sua vida.

- Você foi culpada no inicio do ano.

- Eu sei. Me senti um lixo por saber que ele apenas me usou para atingir você. – _Ino me olhou tristemente_

_- _Isso aconteceu por que você é minha melhor amiga e também porque fiquei com Naruto, o melhor amigo dele.

- Passei a odiar Uchiha Sasuke eternamente. – _Ino se levantou – _Vamos. Várias lojas e gatinhos estão nos esperando.

Sorri falsamente. Eu iria tentar me divertir por Ino. Esquecer tudo o que ocorreu hoje.

-

-

-

-

**N/A: Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês. Leitores fantasmas que não me mandam reviews para me deixar feliz T.T**

**euahuaheueahuha**

**Sabem, esse capítulo foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever. O mais lindinho e fofo escrito até hoje.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**E poooxa galerinha gente boa, façam um review. Motivar a pobre autora. xDD**

**Beeijos.!**

**Anna**

-

**N/B: OWWWWWWWWNTI! Que capítulo mais lindo esse manolo.**

**Tão fofo. **

**Continue assim Anninha, a fic tá ótima. **

**Já tenho o próximo capítulo para betar e cassetada! Tá uma maravilha. kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Só que só irei betar se tiver reviews. Mwahahaha!**

**Façam um esforço galerinha gente boa xD**

**Beijinhos da Dafne**


	4. Quando se rompem as barreiras

_Agora..._

- Falei com a Sakura ontem. – _Sasuke bebeu um gole daquele liquido dourado que ele tanto amaldiçoava. Graças a aquilo a mulher que ele tanto ama está sofrendo._

- E como foi? _– um loiro sentado ao seu lado perguntou com o olhar curioso_ – Hoje eu fui vê-la. Sakura-chan pareceu-me bem melhor. Vocês se resolveram?

- Se eu tivesse resolvido alguma coisa com ela, você acha mesmo que eu estaria aqui enchendo a cara?

- Hm... – _Naruto fingiu pensar_ – Acho que vocês não se resolveram.

- Porque será que eu tinha certeza que eram vocês aqui? Principalmente você Sasuke.

Sasuke e Naruto olharam para a porta recém aberta e o moreno sorriu ao ver um conhecido indo se sentar ao seu lado.

- Estava andando pela calçada e algumas garotas estavam comentando sobre um lindo moreno, cheio da grana estar neste pub ao lado de um loiro bobão.

- Quanto tempo Suigetsu. _– Sasuke o cumprimentou_

- Mas assim, quem é o loiro bobão de que elas estavam falando? – _Naruto olhou para os lados _

- Idiota. – _os dois disseram juntos_

Suigetsu sorriu e pediu uma dose de uísque para o garçom.

- Faz muito tempo mesmo. A sede das empresas Uchiha fica longe daqui, está de passagem?

- Não. Vim para ficar.

- Madara concordou com isso? – _era a vez do loiro perguntar_ – Você é o sucessor dele, o prodígio.

- Ele ainda não sabe de nada. Acha que vim para Konoha apenas para rever meus amigos. Quero montar um escritório de advocacia.

- Advogado? – _o homem de cabelo branco meio esverdeado o olhou intrigado_ – Você não tinha ido para Inglaterra para estudar administração e poder herdar a empresa?

- Fiz administração e direito. _– bebeu mais um gole_ – Aquele lugar me irritava, eu precisava ocupar minha mente em tempo integral. Além do que, ser advogado sempre foi minha vontade e de minha mãe.

- Então foi por isso que demorou tanto para voltar. _– Naruto socou-lhe levemente no braço –_ E agora que está de volta, podemos sair para agitar. Como nos velhos tempos.

- Sem mulheres. _– Suigetsu bebeu a bebida que foi entregue a ele_ – Pode ser como nos velhos tempos, apesar de eu estar empoeirado, só que sem mulheres envolvidas.

- Você mudou de lado? _– o moreno perguntou surpreso e discretamente foi se distanciando do amigo_

- Suigetsu se amarrou para sempre Sasuke.

- Você casou... _– suspirou aliviado_ – Eu não consigo acreditar.

- Eu te mandei um convite há um ano atrás.

- Não recebi nenhum convite. _– murmurou_ – Qual o nome da azarada?

- Isso você também não irá acreditar _– o loiro sorriu_ – Se lembra da Myuke?

- Myuke?

- Morena, bonita...

- A que me tirava à paciência só ao me olhar? _– olhou para Suigetsu perplexo_ – Você se casou com aquela maluca?

- Não a chame de maluca. Ela melhorou bastante, não fale assim do meu amorzinho.

- Céus! O que mais aconteceu depois que fui embora?

- Sakura está em uma reabilitação _– Suigetsu olhou cauteloso para o moreno, temia sua reação _

- Eu sei. _– cruzou as mãos –_ Fui visitá-la ontem.

- Myuke me falou que Sakura parecia estar em paz.

- Unf! Sakura disse que poderemos ser amigos como nos velhos tempos. – _o moreno sorriu com ironia_ – Ela sabe que não quero ser apenas um amigo.

- Você e a Sakura-chan tiveram um relacionamento perturbado. Entendo o porquê dela querer apenas amizade. – _Naruto fixou o olhar em um ponto qualquer_ – Você foi morar perto dela, de amizade se tornou amor e namoravam escondidos. Você foi embora e a abandonou. Um tempo depois se reencontraram no colégio, passaram alguns meses de amizade e depois estavam namorando de novo. – _suspirou –_ Aí ela descobre o que você não queria e passa a te odiar. Os dois diariamente brigavam... Sempre foi a tristeza e o amor unidos na relação de vocês.

- Naruto tem toda razão Sasuke. E além do mais, sempre vinha a amizade primeiro.

- A culpa é nossa dela estar na reabilitação. _– Sasuke tirou uma nota da carteira e pagou as bebidas – _Nós a levamos pro mau caminho. Se eu quiser ela de volta, ser minha novamente, terei que curá-la dessa doença.

- Quando ela sair da rehab poderíamos fazer uma festa.

- Suigetsu! _– Naruto e Sasuke falaram ao mesmo tempo._

- A base de suco de laranja, é claro. _– sorriu_ – Um jantar na minha casa. Sakura não recusaria um convite da Myuke e você tem que ver como ela mudou.

- Myuke e Sakura se tornaram tão amigas assim?

- Sim. _– suspirou –_ Quando juntam as duas, mais Ino e Hinata o mundo pode acabar que ainda estarão falando sobre roupas e cabelos.

- Falando em Hinata... Naruto! _– Sasuke o olhou_ – Vocês dois?

- Hinata? O que tem ela?

- Nunca ficaram juntos Sasuke. Ele nunca percebeu.

- Idiota. _– murmurou_

- O que eu ainda não percebi? Hã? O que vocês dois andam escondendo de mim?

- Idiota! _– Suigetsu repetiu o que Sasuke disse anteriormente_

**Capítulo 04 – Quando se rompem as barreiras **

Uchiha Sasuke

Mais um dia no paraíso. Estávamos na sala de aula tendo aula. Quem é o lunático que da aula uma semana antes das férias? Asuma é completamente sem noção.

- Com licença professor. _– parei de rabiscar na mesa e olhei para a porta onde Kisame acabara de entrar _

- Claro Kisame. Algum problema?

- Haruno e Uchiha, levantem-se e me acompanhem.

Olhei para Sakura com uma cara nada amigável. Pensei que ela poderia ter aprontado algo e sobrado para mim. Só que ao olhá-la vi o quão surpresa ela estava.

Levantamo-nos e andamos silenciosamente atrás do tio sushi. Sakura não falou nada no percurso inteiro, estava estranha.

Chegamos à sala do diretor e ele estava com um sorriso imenso estampado na cara.

- Bem, bem. Sentem-se. – _ainda sorrindo Pein indicou as cadeiras para nos sentarmos_

- Por que estamos aqui? – _perguntei ansioso, queria logo a resposta_

- As férias de verão estão chegando...

- E o que tem isso?

- Você vai substituir nossas férias pela punição que recebemos ontem. Não é? _– Sakura deduziu. O pior é que tinha coesão._

- Não diga isso Sakura. Ele não pode fazer isso.

- Ah eu posso. – _o sorriso estampado no rosto dele apagou_ – Tem toda razão Haruno. Sua inteligência me assusta. _– pigarreou_ – Pois então, isso é algo que irei fazer. Uma semana do inicio das férias vocês passarão aqui dando aulas de reforço.

- E como viajaremos depois? _– perguntei_

- Kakashi os levará. Ele será o supervisor de vocês, tudo ideia do seu tio Sasuke.

- Desgraçado! _– Sakura se levantou e esbravejou irritada –_ Com que direito? Ele não pode comandar minha vida, minha sentença. Pode até ser que com Sasuke ele possa fazer isso, mas comigo não. Madara por ter o dinheiro que quiser, mas não é dono daqui!

- Engano seu Haruno. Uchiha Madara pode sim interferir na decisão do corpo docente, interferir aonde bem quiser. Ele é dono de 50% do colégio e se ele quiser, devo expulsá-la.

- Dono? _– olhei-o surpreso –_ Desde quando?

- Desde ontem.

- Incrível como esse cara quer acabar com minha vida. Não me surpreende essa notícia, se terminou, eu gostaria de me retirar diretor.

- Claro Sakura, podem sair. E amanhã, começarão as aulas.

Eu e ela concordamos com Pein. Com as mãos nos bolsos eu pensava. Para que diabos Madara comprou o internato? Se ele me quer tanto na Inglaterra, para que comprar o colégio? Não lhe traz vantagem alguma.

- Você sente falta deles? _– Sakura parou de andar e me olhou. Sua feição estava triste._ – Mikoto e Fugaku san?

- Claro... Minha mãe é a que me faz mais falta.

- Ela me faz muita falta também. O sorriso que apenas Mikoto sabia dar. Sasuke eu... – _ela não terminou de falar, não conseguiu. Seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas. Sakura se sentou no chão e desabou. Fiquei preocupado, abaixei na sua frente_

- O que foi?

- Seu tio quer acabar com tudo. Está óbvio o motivo dele ter comprado o colégio, ele quer ter o direito, o poder de me expulsar daqui.

- Ele...

- Ontem ele ameaçou minha tia, chegou a falar para ela que acabaria com a alegria dos meus pais. Se eu não ficar longe de você, ele irá acabar com tudo, destruir a carreira de Tsunade, me expulsar daqui e fazer com que nenhum colégio me aceite. Se eu me meter em mais alguma confusão e você se envolver, acabou tudo para mim.

- Não o deixarei fazer isso. _– tirei os fios de grudavam em seu rosto_ – Não deixarei.

- Você não pode impedi-lo e sabe disso. _– Sakura passou a mão nos olhos para tirar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair –_ Acho que se seus pais estivessem aqui, nada disso ocorreria. Provavelmente ainda viveríamos perto um do outro e nada da maldade que envolve esse lugar nos atingiria. Você seria diferente...

- Não poderíamos ter evitado o acidente deles.

- Eu acho... _– ela respirou fundo_ – Sei que o acidente do seus pais não foi um acidente. Acho que Madara o causou.

- Sakura, eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas homicídio já é exagero.

- No dia do enterro eu o vi sorrindo.

- Sorrindo? _– levantei-me rapidamente. Esse fato me atingiu como um baque. _– Você tem certeza?

- Claro que sim. Não era um largo sorriso, mas era um.

- Mas que...

- Não faça nada Sasuke. Pode ser que não era um sorriso de felicidade.

- Não interessa. Sorrir quando o irmão estava sendo enterrado? Que tipo de tristeza é essa?

- Sasuke... _– ela se levantou e me olhou bem fundo_ – Não faça nada. Isso poderá trazer muitas conseqüências, principalmente pra mim. Ele não pode te afetar.

- Claro que pode, ainda é meu tutor. _– bufei_

- Ele não irá querer destruir seu futuro.

- Ele quer manipular meu futuro. Me mandar para Inglaterra será só o inicio.

- Inglaterra? _– Sakura se encostou na parede e me encarou intrigada – _Do que está falando?

- Se eu me meter em confusão mais uma vez, Madara me mandará para Inglaterra. Morar lá.

- Então nós dois teremos que seguir as regras _– sorriu ironicamente_ – Não consigo nos imaginar fazendo isso. Nós dois não conseguimos nos suportar, ficar em um ambiente fechado e juntos não será bom. Temos metade de um ano e o ano que vem todinho. _– suspirou _– Iremos nos ferrar.

- Porque não conseguimos mais nos suportar? _– me aproximei dela e fiquei a sua frente. Coloquei minhas mãos na parede, um braço de cada lado prendendo-a de certo modo para que não fugisse. Ela não fugiria de mim, o mínimo que poderia acontecer, seria levar um tapa na cara, algo que já acostumei. –_ Todos os dias eu levanto e penso em uma forma de me aproximar de você, não para brigar e sim reatar. Só que você não me deixa nem tentar, forma uma barreira anti- Sasuke impenetrável.

- Acho que a culpa disso tudo é sua. Você me fez ficar assim, graças aos seus joguinhos, suas mentiras... Por acaso se esqueceu daquela aposta? A aposta que acabou com tudo?

- Você não me deixa esquecer. Aquilo foi um erro, eu sei. Se eu soubesse que ainda nutria aquele sentimento de antigamente, jamais teria feito aquilo.

- Mas fez. Me manipulou, usou, me enganou!

- Sakura... _– aproximei meu rosto do dela. Senti sua respiração alterar, senti em meus lábios, seu perfume já estava em mim. Só alguns centímetros separava-me daqueles lábios que por tanto tempo me pertenceram. Sedento por eles me aproximei ainda mais, ela sabendo o que iria ocorrer, virou o rosto para o lado. Não hesitei, continuei e beijei sua bochecha. – _Desculpe-me.

- Não entende não é? Mesmo pedindo desculpas não vai tampar tudo que ocorreu. Não consigo te desculpar Sasuke, não dá! _– afastei meu rosto e fiquei olhando-a –_ As lembranças não vão embora com um pedido de desculpas.

- Olhe para mim. – _pedi educadamente. Sakura não atendeu meu pedido, continuou com o rosto virado. Coloquei minha mão no seu queixo e trouxe seus olhos para mim_ – Eu sei que não tem como as lembranças deixarem de existir. Você não faz ideia do quanto me arrependo de ter ferido você, eu também estou sofrendo. Sofrendo por não vê-la sorrir como antigamente, por não ouvi-la dizer Sasuke kun, por não te sentir... Sei muito bem que sou um monstro, um monstro que te feriu brutalmente...

- Não...

- Apenas me responda. –_ ainda segurando seu queixo, aproximei de seu ouvido e murmurei –_ Ainda tenho chances? Ainda posso ter seu perdão?

- Sasuke eu... Eu não sei. Realmente não sei. Preciso pensar...

- Tudo bem, eu darei um tempo para pensar. Mas... – _senti seu corpo estremecer. Mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha delicadamente e ela gemeu baixinho. Sorri com isso, ainda causo muitas reações em seu corpo. –_ Eu decido quando esse tempo acabar. E quando ele acabar, – _beijei sua testa, afastei-me dela e comecei a andar_ – você sabe o que te espera. Obrigado por ter me contado sobre Madara.

Eu iria me controlar até o fim da semana. Até chegarmos na praia, ela teria pensado bastante até lá. Foquei no que Sakura havia dito sobre Madara. Ele ter sorrido no enterro, ter prendido a herança, ter tomado o controle da empresa... Fazia completo sentido. Mas ele não seria capaz de matar o irmão para apenas conseguir o dinheiro da família, não poderia ter feito tanto. Andei até o refeitório, achei Naruto e Suigetsu conversando com alguns garotos da nossa sala.

- Naruto me empresta seu celular. _– pedi friamente_

- E porque não usa o seu?

- Porque ele pode estar grampeado e eu preciso fazer uma ligação urgente. Anda logo!

- Está bem, toma!

Peguei o telefone e fui para o gramado. Ligar para ele após tanto tempo... Seria o certo? Atrapalhá-lo apenas para saber o que ele pensa, sua opinião sobre o assunto Madara matou nossos pais para ter o dinheiro da família... Será que ele vai querer falar comigo sobre isso? Pensei bastante e após comecei a digitar os números, alguns bipes tocados e ele atendeu. Um sentimento de nostalgia penetrou em mim.

- Itachi... _– murmurei_

**_N/A - _**Iaê rapaziada. uehauaehueahhae

Iaê fantasminhas que estão lendo e não fazendo nenhum review. xD

Dee boa, não pedirei mais reviews. Ahhh...

Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo e assim, se tiverem dúvidas, não temam em perguntar.

Lá no Nyah! onde eu tbm posto essa fic, ocorreram algumas dúvidas. Portanto, não hesitem.

Beeijos.!

_**N/B **-_ Esse cap não tive coisas para corrigir. xD

Ah pessoal, façam reviews bando de ingratos. kkkkkkkkkkkk

Beijos da Dafne_  
_


	5. Entre o céu e o inferno

**Capítulo 05 – Entre o céu e o inferno **

Os dias foram se seguindo normais e tranqüilos para algumas pessoas. Para outros, o clima era de euforia. Na biblioteca, o clima era de tensão.

- Está entendendo? É só usar o teorema de Pitágoras. _– um moreno estava sentado ao lado de uma garota loira e a mesma, fitava-o de soslaio sempre que podia_ – Use o teorema e achará a resposta da questão.

- Hm... Puxa, você é mesmo muito inteligente Sasuke kun. Mas eu ainda não sei como usar esse diadema.

- Teorema! _– Sakura olhou mortalmente para a loira. Ela a conhecia muito bem, estava se fazendo de burra apenas para ter minutos a mais e atenção dobrada do Sasuke. –_ E se você não tiver aprendido ainda sobre como usar o teorema, depois das cinco vezes que ele explicou, querida... Você não precisa de aulas de reforço e sim um cérebro novo.

- Olha aqui sua...

- SAKURA!

A rosada olhou para trás e Sasuke acabou seguindo o olhar na mesma direção. Lá vinha Ino, Hinata, Naruto e Suigetsu. Os dois se levantaram e foram ao encontro dos amigos.

- Nós já estamos indo. _– Ino abraçou fortemente a amiga –_ Que droga isso de você ter que ficar ensinando esses idiotas.

- É só por uma semana Ino. Sexta que vem eu estarei lá.

- Mas era para irmos juntas e zoar muito no ônibus.

- Sakura-chan tem a animação – _Naruto sorriu e foi abraçar a amiga_ – Ainda bem que é só uma semana.

- Cuide delas Naruto. Principalmente da Hinata.

- Sa-Sakura!

- E você Uchiha, _– Ino olhou para Sasuke com olhar fulminante_ – fique bem esperto.

- Hmpf!

- Iremos nos divertir bastante sem você lá, Sasuke_. – Suigetsu cruzou os braços_ – Ensine errado para esses imbecis. Até sexta.

O moreno deu um meio sorriso e ficou observando os amigos andarem para longe da biblioteca. Suspirou e voltou para sentar ao lado da garota que ruborizou ao ver que Sasuke colocou as pernas encima da mesa e abriu dois botões da camisa, revelando um pedaço de seu tórax definido e pálido. Sasuke cruzou os braços e a olhou sério.

- Você não vai me ensinar? _– ela perguntou_

- Ensinar o que você já sabe? Responda essas dez questões e vá embora, você não é a única que tenho que ensinar.

- Mas... _– a garota o olhou intrigada_

- Nossa! Já terminou? Como você é rápida. Quando sair, peça para os próximos entrarem.

- Você é um grosso.

Sasuke viu a garota sair bufando da biblioteca e sorriu ironicamente. Sakura também terminou de ensinar a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado e a liberou. O moreno respirou fundo, aquilo o entediava. Olhou para Sakura que mantinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Que foi? _– Sasuke perguntou_

- Só acho engraçado o modo como você fica desconfortável perto dessas garotas.

- Não acho nada engraçado.

- Precisava ser tão grosso?

- Devo lembrar que quem foi grossa primeiro foi você. _– se ajeitou na cadeira –_ Só estou cansado de tanto escutar suspiros apaixonados e qualquer outra coisa.

- Não é culpa delas, eu sei como se sentem.

- Como assim?

- Aprender quando você está ensinando é quase impossível. Você consegue seduzir falando de Pitágoras.

- Ah é? _– sorriu –_ Eu seduzia você?

- No passado, quando eu ia para sua casa ou você ia para minha fazermos nossos deveres e estudar, quando eu pedia para você me ensinar, nunca consegui aprender _– Sakura prendeu o cabelo em um coque frouxo_ – Tinha sempre que pedir a Ino me ensinar pela internet.

- Então você me enganava. Chegava eufórica me agradecendo pelas notas boas _– sorriu_ – Sempre me enganou.

- Se eu lhe dissesse a verdade, você não me ensinaria mais.

- Acho que devo parar com Pitágoras.

- Como se a culpa fosse só do Pitágoras. _– Sakura gargalhou _

Era possível perceber que o clima hostil entre os dois havia aliviado. Sasuke percebeu isso e pela primeira vez a esperança palpitou em seu coração.

Na entrada da biblioteca viu os próximos alunos, uma garota com o semblante animado. Ele gemeu a contra gosto.

- Queria estar naquele ônibus. _– bebeu um gole d'água_ – Você fica com a garota.

A garota se aproximou da cadeira ao lado do moreno e se preparou para se sentar quando Sakura a chamou para se sentar ao lado dela.

- Sua ficha diz que tem dificuldade em biologia. O que exatamente? – _Sakura perguntou_

- Essas coisas de briófitas, angiospermas etc. Não faço a mínima idéia do que seja. – _suspirou –_ Porque não posso me sentar com ele?

- Sou melhor em biologia. _– mentiu – _Posso lhe dizer que briófitas não são uma espécie de dinossauros.

- Eu tinha que escrever algo na prova, essa foi a melhor opção.

- Eii cara! Não quero aprender história, me ensina a conquistar umas gatas? _– um gordinho sorriu para Sasuke _

- Acha que eu pego muitas gatas?

- Eu tenho certeza. Ela já passou pelas suas mãos e posso lhe dizer, preferia estar com ela. Além de bonita é inteligente. Você tem sorte.

- Sorte? _– Sasuke passou a mão no cabelo_

- Ter namorado com ela.

- E como sabe disso? Você cursa o 1º ano, não estava aqui quando namorávamos.

- Nós calouros, devemos aprender tudo sobre os veteranos. _– o gordinho ajeitou a gravata –_ Ela foi sua única namorada e você foi o único dela também. É curioso, porque terminaram?

- Chega os dois! _– Sakura interrompeu com raiva_ – Isso é uma aula de reforço escolar não uma aula sobre nosso ex- relacionamento.

- Puxa! Ela com raiva fica ainda mais linda.

- Eu que o diga. _– Sasuke se encostou à cadeira e encarou Sakura, a mesma corou com o ato do moreno e isso o deixou feliz. Vê-la corar com seus atos demonstrava que ela ainda o amava._

Ele começou a ensinar o garoto, agora mais do que nunca ele queria ir para aquela viagem e acabar finalmente com o tempo que deu a Haruno.

Depois de muitas horas ensinando, o entardecer logo chegou e cobriu o céu de Konoha em cores fortes e quentes.

Sasuke deu um bocejo cansado e se levantou, Sakura em pé se espreguiçava manhosamente e isso fez o Uchiha sorrir.

- Amanhã teremos que dar aula? _– ele perguntou ajudando-a colocar os livros nas prateleiras da biblioteca._

- Amanhã é sábado. Acho que Pein não seria tão malvado a esse ponto.

- Se não tiver esse maldito reforço, você sairia comigo?

Sakura ao escutar as últimas palavras proferidas pelo Uchiha escorregou da escada e caiu encima do moreno. Para segurá-la, ele jogou os livros no chão.

No chão, deitada encima dele ela corou.

- Você está bem? Eu escorreguei, não sabia que ia...

- Tudo bem. _– ele colocou as mãos na cintura da Haruno e a apertou mais próxima a ele _– Sempre gostei do seu corpo cobrindo o meu. Está tão quente.

- Sasuke... _– arfou. Ela abriu a boca para deixar o ar escapar_ – Eu ainda não...

- O tempo não acabou. Não se preocupe, não vou cruzar os limites. Isso foi apenas um acidente, certo?

- Sim, um acidente. Me desculpe.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e respirou fundo umas duas vezes para seu coração e hormônios se acalmarem.

- Você ainda não respondeu. Irá sair comigo?

- E sair com você para que? Como você disse, o tempo ainda não acabou. Não estamos juntos...

- Não precisa começar a levantar a barreira que demorei tanto para quebrar. _– ele começou a juntar os livros que havia caído –_ Um passeio de amigos, colegas se preferir. Estou precisando de roupas e uma opinião feminina sempre ajuda.

- E por que eu? – _se abaixou para ajudá-lo._ – Há outras garotas no colégio.

- Minha mãe não está mais aqui e você não irá mentir para mim. É a única que não consigo deslumbrar facilmente.

- Não sei. – _Sakura se levantou e se preparou para subir a escada só que Sasuke a impediu _

- Eu subo desta vez. _– ele começou a subir_ – Como eu já falei, o tempo não acabou e não pretendo acabar amanhã. Só quero sua opinião e é claro, sua companhia.

- Está bem. Não há nada demais em lhe ajudar a escolher algumas roupas.

- Dez horas? Podemos almoçar na rua.

- Claro. Está ótimo.

Após isso os dois não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Organizaram tudo e saíram da biblioteca.

- O que vai fazer agora? _– Sasuke puxou assunto_

- Ligar para minha mãe. Faz um bom tempo que não falo com ela. E você?

- Falar com o diretor, apesar de não ter um bom tempo sem falar com ele.

- Obrigada. _– sorriu_

- Por? – _ele a olhou confuso_

- Por me respeitar, não me obrigar a pensar em uma decisão tão rapidamente. Você está se esforçando para conseguir meu perdão, estou feliz por isso. Graças aquela conversa, passamos três dias sem brigar, com certeza um avanço.

- Se não for assim, de que jeito será?

- Não sei. Fico feliz por ser assim, boa noite Sasuke.

- Boa noite. E mande um abraço a sua mãe e diga que estou com saudades do bolo de chocolate que só ela sabe fazer.

- Um dos únicos doces que você permite passar pela garganta não é?

- Sim... – _sorriu_

A Haruno se despediu e o Uchiha seguiu através dos corredores para a sala do diretor.

_E sei que é melhor você ir,  
mas gostaria que você pudesse ficar,  
fique comigo por um tempo  
_

- Konan, Pein está livre para me receber?

- Sasuke! Ele não mandou lhe chamar... – _ela o olhou surpresa_

- Eu quero falar com ele, não aprontei nada.

- Hm. Só um minuto.

Konan se levantou de sua mesa e foi para a sala do diretor. Alguns minutos após ela retorna com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pode entrar Sasuke.

Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos e entrou na sala. Se surpreendeu ao encontrar não só o diretor mas Kakashi também.

- O que o traz aqui por livre e espontânea vontade Uchiha?

- Eu quero conversar com o senhor.

- Antes de se sentar, arrume seu uniforme. – _Pein começou a rodar a caneta nos dedos – _Abotoe esses botões e faça um nó na gravata. Quando sair dessa sala peça para passarem seu terno, o paletó está um lixo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Se sentou na cadeira e olhou friamente para o diretor

- Não vim falar sobre meu uniforme, quero conversar sobre um assunto sério.

- Kakashi você...

- Ele pode ficar. – _o moreno interrompeu o diretor_ – Será bom ter mais de uma opinião.

- Opinião? Sobre o que quer falar Sasuke? – _Pein perguntou_

- Porque meu tio comprou o internato?

- Isso eu não sei lhe dizer. O conselho me ligou no fim da tarde informado sobre a decisão, não sei os motivos.

- Você sabe que ele está ameaçando Tsunade e Sakura de expulsão?

- O que? –_ Pein soltou a caneta e fixou o olhar no Uchiha. Kakashi que até aquele momento lia feliz seu livro, o fechou para prestar atenção. _– Explique.

Sasuke bufou e lhes contou toda a história.

- Ele até pode ter o poder de fazer isso, mas a decisão de expulsar Sakura deve partir de mim. Sem minha ordem eles não podem fazer nada, e lhe garanto que não a expulsarei tão cedo.

- Sasuke, aconteceu mais alguma coisa para você começar a ter um pé atrás com seu tio? –_ Kakashi olhou-o seriamente _

- Sakura também estava presente no enterro dos meus pais e ela me disse que viu Madara sorrindo. Se você estivesse enterrando seu irmão, você iria sorrir? _– Sasuke respirou fundo e continuou – _Depois eu liguei as coisas e quando tive um pouco de certeza, liguei para Itachi e ele só confirmou o que eu suspeito.

- O que exatamente você suspeita?

- Que ele está me usando para ter todo dinheiro da família.

- Isso é serio. – _o professor mascarado se levantou para pegar um copo de água _– Se for isso, ele não se importará em te deixar na miséria. Só não entendo o motivo de te mandar para Inglaterra.

- Desse jeito ele poderá manipular o dinheiro sem Sasuke para lhe perturbar. _– Pein respondeu – _Ter tirado seu irmão de perto foi inteligente. Se ele suspeita disso então Madara teria que mandá-lo embora para que não o influenciasse.

- Você e seu irmão deveriam entrar na justiça e garantir o direito da herança.

- E com que dinheiro? Se formos entrar na justiça devemos ter o melhor advogado do mundo e para isso é necessário ter muito dinheiro.

- Porque está nos contando tudo isso Sasuke? – _Pein perguntou_

- Sakura.

- Haruno? O que ela tem haver com este assunto?

- Sempre foi a Sakura, desde o inicio. –_ Kakashi se sentou_ – Ele a está protegendo.

- Se ela se meter em confusão mais uma vez diga que a culpa é minha.

- Assim você irá para Inglaterra.

- Não posso deixar que o futuro dela acabe por minha causa, por causa dos Uchiha. Não é justo._ – Sasuke se levantou e foi até a porta_ – Obrigado por ter me escutado

- Eu farei o que puder para ajudá-la. –_ Pein o viu concordar, esperou-o sair da sala e voltou a rodar a caneta –_ Porque ele está se sacrificando pela Haruno?

- Amor é um sentimento muito nobre.

- Amor? Os dois só sabem brigar...

- Todos que se amam, brigam. Ainda quero descobrir o que os separou, eram tão lindos juntos.

- Ah diretor! – _Sasuke apareceu na porta_ – Amanhã teremos que dar aula?

- É sábado. Não sou tão mal assim.

- Como ela falou... _– o moreno sorriu_

Sasuke saiu novamente da sala aliviado. Ele iria salvar Sakura caso alguma coisa acontecesse mesmo que para isso precisasse ir para a Inglaterra. Devia isso a ela. Sorriu para o nada, estava ansioso por amanhã.

Sozinha no quarto, Sakura estava deitada na cama olhando para o teto. O dia de hoje foi muito movimentado. As palavras de Sasuke e de sua mãe iam e voltavam...

_- Filha, você sabe que ele não é bom para você. O tanto que esse menino fez você sofrer..._

_- Quer sair comigo amanhã?_

- Argh! _– ela colocou o travesseiro na cara – _Maldito seja você Uchiha Sasuke.

Amanheceu no colégio. A Haruno se levantou e foi ao banheiro fazer suas necessidades. Tomou um demorado banho, colocou seu roupão lilás e andou lentamente para o guarda roupa. Depois de um bom tempo escolhendo uma roupa, Sakura optou em usar um vestido longo e estampado com uma rasteira. O dia está quente...

- Deveria ter lavado o cabelo. –_ a rosada gemeu ao tentar penteá-lo_ – Espero que Ino tenha deixado minha chapinha.

Após mais um longo tempo procurando, ela achou e foi arrumar o cabelo.

Terminado, Sakura pegou sua bolsa e desceu para o refeitório tomar o café da manhã. Sakura sorriu para os alunos presentes nas mesas do refeitório. Pegou um prato, se serviu e se sentou em uma das mesas.

- Pensei que tivesse ido viajar..._ – um garoto pálido e moreno parou em frente a sua mesa_

- Sai! – _sorriu – _Só na próxima sexta que eu poderei ir. Punição do diretor, e você?

- Vou fazer um curso de pintura, iniciarei hoje. Por isso que não fui viajar.

- Curso de pintura? Puxa que demais.

- Gostaria de ir hoje comigo?

- Ir com você? – _olhou-o surpresa. Sai esboçava um tímido sorriso_ – Eu adoraria, mas tenho compromisso. Me desculpe.

- A culpa não é sua, eu que fui atrasado em lhe convidar. Por acaso seu compromisso é com o Uchiha?

- Sim, como sabe?

- Os dois estão muito bem arrumados a essa hora da manhã. Por acaso vocês dois...

- Não! – _Sakura se engasgou_ – Um compromisso de amigos.

Sakura seguiu o olhar de Sai e encontrou o olhar de Sasuke fixo neles. Sua expressão não estava muito agradável, alguém o acordou, Sakura pensou. Ela escutou os comentários das garotas sobre como estava o Uchiha e prestou atenção nele. Realmente Sasuke esbanjava beleza e irradiava luxuria. Estava com o cabelo desarrumado, muito mais do que o normal, a franja lisa como sempre escorria sobre seus olhos. Usava uma camisa e uma social branca sem mangas aberta por cima, uma calça jeans e tênis. Era tentador demais...

- Bom dia Sasuke kun – _Sai sorriu falsamente quando o Uchiha se aproximou_

- Estava sendo até agora.

- Se não se importam, eu gostaria de tomar meu café tranquilamente. – _Sakura bufou _

- Desculpe-me Sakura. – _sorriu_ – Estou indo, divirta-se hoje.

- Obrigada Sai.

Sasuke olhou friamente para Sai que sorria falsamente. Aquele sorriso nunca o enganava, deixou-o com seu sorriso e foi se servir. Voltou com um prato nas mãos e olhou em volta, não tinha um lugar para se sentar sem que estivesse presente uma garota animada e toda sorrisos. Sakura o olhou e sorriu. Ele sabia o que significava. Andou e sentou, os dois ficaram desconfortáveis ao escutarem cochichos de curiosidade, o principal assunto: se eles haviam voltado.

- Está de mau humor. – _a Haruno afirmou_

- Acordei com uma ligação que me deixou irritado.

- Você sempre fica irritado quando alguém lhe acorda. Quem ligou foi Madara?

- Itachi. _– suspirou_

- Que saudades eu sinto dele, como Itachi está?

- Com saudades. _– sorriu torto_ – Ele está voltando para Konoha.

- Sério? Nunca pensei que Itachi voltaria. Não entendo a irritação por ele ter ligado.

- Ele vai voltar apenas para tomar conta de mim.

- Hm... Entendi.

- Vamos? _– Sasuke se levantou_

- Mas você não terminou seu café...

- Perdi a fome, não consigo comer com esses cochichos. _– olhou friamente para cada garota que os encarava _

**N/A:** Tá aí mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.

**N/B:** Hoje não tenho muita coisa para falar. kkkkkkkkkkk

Só... Façam reviews colegas.

Beijocas da Dafne.


	6. O Irmão

**Capítulo 06 – O irmão **

Os dois saíram das dependências do colégio e como sempre, começaram a discutir.

- De táxi será muito caro – _Sakura cruzou os braços_ – Não vou deixar você pagar para mim.

- E o que você sugere? Irmos a pé?

- Ônibus.

- Está delirando... Acha mesmo que iremos de ônibus? Vamos de táxi.

- Ah é claro. O Uchiha nunca andou de ônibus e nunca andará porque pensa que é um transporte de classe inferior.

- Não fale besteiras _– o moreno revirou os olhos_ – O ônibus estará cheio de gente e teremos que ficar em pé.

- Se quiser ir de táxi, pode ir. Nos encontraremos lá.

- Como você é irritante. _– bufou_ – Vamos logo de ônibus.

Sakura sorriu vitoriosa. Iria ser impagável ver a cara de Sasuke andando de ônibus. Esperaram alguns minutos e subiram no transporte público. Acharam um assento vazio, sentaram-se. Sasuke estava impaciente, já que aquele transporte parava em todas as paradas. Numa delas, uma senhora idosa subiu e não havia lugar para sentar. O moreno se levantou de seu lugar e pediu para que a senhora se sentasse. A cara de Sakura era impagável.

Chegando ao shopping, Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura, os olhares esfomeados daqueles garotos o deixava tenso, com raiva.

- Qual loja iremos? _– Sakura perguntou_

- Na de sempre.

Claro que ela sabia onde era. Já viera tantas vezes naquela loja ajudá-lo... Viera como namorada dele.

Andou ao seu lado até chegarem a loja. Passaram bastante tempo escolhendo peças do agrado de Sasuke.

- Essas aqui são o suficiente. – _Sasuke olhou para a média pilha de roupas em seus braços e franziu a testa ao ver que Sakura escolhia mais algumas. Mulheres..._ – Está bom Sakura.

- Mas essas aqui são tão bonitinhas... Acho que esta aqui ficará perfeita em você.

- Vamos para o caixa. _– suspirou_

- Sem experimentar? _– Sakura perguntou intrigada_

- Você sabe muito bem que não gosto de experimentar.

- Claro que eu sei, mas deve!

- Por acaso consegue ver o tanto de roupa que estou segurando? _– ele mostrou a pilha para Sakura, ela apenas sorriu _

- Não precisa ser todas. Essas três bermudas, essa calça e essas duas camisas é o suficiente.

- Argh! Segure estas aqui.

- Não irá mostrar para mim? _– perguntou_

Sakura sorriu ao vê-lo corar levemente. Sasuke fica lindo corado, fica ainda mais perfeito, pensou. Ela o viu se distanciar para os provadores e foi se sentar. Queria muito poder ver as coisas daquela loja, mas seria melhor se controlar. Sabia bem o preço daquelas peças e não tinha dinheiro para aqueles preços. Sentada, esperando Sasuke, Sakura olhou de relance em volta e foi atraída por uma blusa roxa bem delicada. Levantou e seguiu hipnotizada por aquela peça de roupa. Observar não fará mal, pensou. Olhou, virou e notou o preço, suspirou. Por um momento pensou que poderia levar aquela blusa.

Perdida em seus devaneios, Sakura se assustou quando Sasuke apareceu atrás de si.

- Pegue-a. – _ele falou no ouvido da Haruno. Tal ato, a fez se arrepiar_.

- Acho que vai ficar muito curta em você. Podemos procurar um tamanho diferente...

- Não seja irônica. Acha que não vi você babando por essa blusa?

- Mesmo que eu estivesse babando por ela, não tenho como pagar. _– Sakura colocou a blusa de volta ao mostruário e se virou –_ Vamos?

- Não sem isso. _– ele esticou o braço e pegou a peça que a Haruno tanto observava_

- Devolva isso Sasuke. Devolva agora!

- E porque eu deveria?

- Você não pode levá-la, eu não quero.

- Hm... Engraçado. Quando mesmo que eu falei que era para você? _– sorriu_

- E não é? – _Sakura perguntou confusa_

- Ainda não.

- Hmpf!

A Haruno seguiu Sasuke com passos irritados. Chegaram ao caixa e esperaram a balconista passar todos os produtos.

- Vocês dois demoraram para voltar dessa vez. – _ela sorriu_ – Que bom que continuam juntos.

Os dois se olharam surpresos. Não se lembravam daquela balconista, como ela se lembrava deles?

- Desculpe-me, mas eu não me lembro de você. _– Sakura falou_

- Eu sei. Eu reponho o estoque, fico muito tempo atrás dessas paredes. Mas eu sempre podia vê-los, são tão lindos juntos.

- Não estamos juntos. _– Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior_ – Viemos só como amigos, estou ajudando-o a escolher, como sempre.

- Oh! Me perdoem, eu não sabia.

- Não tem problema.

- Que pena que terminaram... – _ela terminou de digitar algumas coisas e mostrou o valor da compra para Sasuke. Ele lhe entregou o cartão de crédito_ – Obrigada pela preferência.

Sakura sorriu e acenou para a balconista. Os dois saíram da loja e enquanto andavam, Sasuke parou bruscamente na frente de uma loja.

- Ah... O que foi? _– Sakura perguntou_

- É lindo.

Sakura foi para seu lado e olhou para o que ele tanto admirava. Era um pingente de colar, uma cerejeira com um falcão repousando em seus galhos floridos. Simplesmente divino. Ele entrou na loja e logo pediu o pingente.

- É um pingente muito caro... _– o vendedor sorriu amarelo _

- Não perguntei se é caro, eu falei que o quero. Se não quiser me vender, por favor, traga alguém que quer.

O vendedor assentiu com a cabeça e foi pegar o objeto. Sasuke lhe falou que queria com o colar e assim o vendedor lhe vendeu. Sasuke saiu da loja e Sakura o olhou intrigada.

- Você me assustou. _– ela falou_

- Eu preciso de um algodão doce.

Sakura sorriu ternamente e o seguiu a procura de uma carrocinha de algodão doce. Ao longe, algumas garotas o observavam.

- Eu não sabia que Sasuke tinha voltado com ela.

- Eles não voltaram. _– uma ruiva afirmou_

- Estão andando bem juntinhos esses dias.

- Castigo. Por isso não viajaram.

- Então é por isso que estão aqui. Karin, você acha que eles irão voltar a namorar?

- Ele é feliz com ela, isso é o que importa. _– sorriu_ – Agora vamos às compras, não viajamos para aquele hotel fazenda justamente para nos divertirmos no shopping.

No fundo, onde ela tentava se iludir, Karin nutria um sentimento sincero por Sasuke. Um sentimento que ela estaria disposta a esquecer, já que nunca poderia ser correspondida.

Olhando ao longe, os observando brincar percebeu que o amava, mas por amá-lo desejava vê-lo feliz, e sua felicidade é com a Haruno. Sorriu para o céu azul.

- Como fazia tempo que eu não comia... Obrigada Sasuke.

Ele sorriu e roubou mais um pedaço do algodão doce da Haruno. Como sentia falta de tomar aquele doce da boca dela. Tinha um gosto ainda melhor. Sakura sentiu seu celular vibrar e escutou ele tocar, tirou-o da bolsa e viu no visor um número desconhecido. Atendeu receosa...

- _Sakura? É você?_

Ao reconhecer uma voz antiga seu coração bateu mais forte. O sentimento de nostalgia penetrou fortemente em seu coração.

- Itachi san! Quanto tempo, que saudades.

_- Também sinto saudades. Sasuke está com você?_

- Claro. Só um momento. – _ela tampou o auto falante do celular e entregou para Sasuke_ – Quero que me explique depois porque ele ligou no meu celular.

- Itachi. – _Sasuke cumprimentou o irmão_

_- Ei irmãozinho, já me instalei na casa do Hidan_. _Venha logo me ver e traga Sakura, estou com saudades dos dois._

- Não aja como um idiota Itachi. Já estamos indo.

Sasuke desligou o telefone e entregou para Sakura.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Você não disse que está com saudades do meu irmão? Portanto iremos vê-lo.

- Sério? – _perguntou alegre_ – Que ótimo. Agora me diga o porquê dele ter ligado no meu celular.

- Temo que meu celular esteja grampeado. Pensei que não se importaria se ele lhe ligasse.

- Ah... Não, não. – _abanou o ar com as mãos_ – Não tem problema nenhum.

Sasuke sorriu e decidiu chamar um táxi. Sakura brigou no inicio, mas ao ver o tanto de sacolas que teriam que carregar, desistiu.

Poucos minutos depois chegaram ao apartamento do professor de religião, amigo de Itachi. Foram liberados pelo porteiro, subiram pelo elevador e foram recebidos pelo Uchiha mais velho com um caloroso abraço.

- Sakura! Você é magnificamente linda. – _ele a analisou de longe_ – Se não estivesse com meu irmão, desculpe, mas eu estaria atacando.

- Itachi san... _– corou_

- Nem ouse fazer isso Itachi.

- Não precisa ficar com raivinha irmãozinho. Eu te respeito.

- Mas antes de tudo Itachi, eu e ele não estamos mais juntos.

- O que? – _ele exaltou a voz surpreso_ – Sasuke, o que você fez?

- E porque você acha que a culpa é minha?

- Porque Sakura nunca faria nada para causar a separação de vocês dois. Sempre é você.

- Cale a boca. _– Sasuke resmungou_

- Mas estavam fazendo compras juntos... Que tipo de separação é essa?

- Somos amigos Itachi san.

- Amigos coloridos? _– ele sorriu maliciosamente_

- Apenas amigos. _– Sakura corou_

- Devo admitir que é uma pena não estarem juntos, Sasuke é um idiota.

- Ah sim, Sasuke é um idiota.

- Ótimo. Se vão continuar falando mal de mim, me joguem logo dessa sacada.

- Você é muito bonito para morrer assim tão cruelmente irmãozinho. _– Itachi tirou as sacolas das mãos de Sasuke –_ Sentem-se e vamos tratar de assuntos sérios. Depois podemos nos divertir um pouco.

Itachi pediu para Sakura detalhar todas as reações de seu tio no dia do enterro de seus pais, pediu também para Sasuke explicar as ações de Madara no colégio...

- Hm... _– ele colocou a mão no queixo e suspirou_ – Fomos muito ingênuos Sasuke.

- Por quê?

- Ter confiado no nosso tio. Depois que nos mudamos para a casa dele e percebi que Madara tentava de todas as formas possíveis me tirar de perto de você, comecei a pensar coisas óbvias. _– Itachi se encostou no sofá e cruzou as pernas_ – Ele pode ter sido o responsável pelo acidente de nossos pais. Eu já imaginava isso e agora com que Sakura acabou de falar, minhas certezas estão completas.

- Como assim Itachi san?

- Não acham que ele apareceu em Osaka rápido demais? Konoha fica bem longe de Osaka.

- É verdade. _– Sakura se levantou_ – Na primeira vez que terminamos o motivo foi a distância. Ele não poderia ter chegado a Osaka duas horas depois de saber da morte dos seus pais. Ele já estava em Osaka...

- Ele já sabia que isso ia ocorrer. – _Sasuke bateu fortemente na mesa_ – Como ele ousou fazer isso com o próprio irmão?

- Quando éramos mais novos você disse que ia me matar se eu continuasse a falar carinhosamente com a Sakura.

- Madara poderia...

- Não faria sentido matá-la. – _Sasuke interrompeu_ – Se ele amava nossa mãe porque a mataria?

- Nosso pai iria sair sozinho naquela noite. Era uma reunião da empresa, mas mamãe queria acompanhá-lo já que era o aniversário de casamento deles. Ela queria comemorar.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu estava em casa idiota. _– o Uchiha mais velho sorriu_ – Não estava no bosque encantado com a princesa.

- Itachi san, eu não sou uma princesa.

- E quem disse que não é?

- Itachi! _– Sasuke bufou_

- Vocês dois não estão mais juntos, tenho passe livre irmãozinho.

- Ouse fazer isso e eu te jogo pela sacada.

- Eii vocês dois, parem. _– Sakura sorriu envergonhada_ – Estamos aqui para conversar sobre Madara.

- Acabamos de provar que Madara poderia ter matado nosso pai porque tinha inveja dele. Que ele amava mamãe... Você me ameaçou por causa de Sakura.

- Isso foi um teste? _– Sasuke perguntou_

- Claro que sim.

- Hmpf.

- Madara aquela noite pode ter pensado que Fugaku estava sozinho, acho que ele ficou surpreso quando soube que Mikoto san havia morrido também. _– Sakura se sentou novamente –_ Por isso que quando seus olhos pousaram no caixão de Mikoto estavam tristes.

- Nosso tio queria o dinheiro dos Uchiha e nossa mãe. Tome cuidado Sasuke, Madara ainda não sabe que eu voltei, por isso... Tome cuidado.

- Itachi, você é bem amigo do Hidan. Você não o mandou dar aulas no colégio apenas para me vigiar, né?

- Claro que não. Foi para vigiar Sakura também. _– Itachi sorriu_

- Me vigiar?

- Madara nunca gostou de você, eu temo o que ele possa fazer. Sempre achou que você é uma má influencia para meu irmãozinho.

- Mas isso ele tem razão. Sakura é uma má influência para mim. – _o mais novo deu um sorriso de canto –_ E eu não trocaria nada disso por outra coisa melhor.

- Ah que ótimo. _– corou –_ Os Uchiha são terrivelmente sedutores. E agora tenho dois no meu encalço. Maravilha. _– bufou_

- Não seja boba. Muitas desejariam estar em seu lugar, mas nenhuma é uma princesa como você cunhadinha.

- Itachi eu não sou mais sua cunhada.

- Sempre será. _– sorriu zombeteiro_ – Estão com fome? Está na hora do almoço.

- Não será você que irá fazer nosso almoço.

- Claro que não irmãozinho, já fiz. – _ele se levantou ao escutar a campainha soar _– Comprei uma pizza da melhor pizzaria de Konoha.

- Faz bastante tempo que não como pizza.

- Espero que o gosto de vocês não tenha mudado. Comprei a de sempre, calabresa.

- Itachi san, quem não gosta de calabresa? – _Sakura sorriu e se levantou para ajudá-lo_.

Os dois voltaram para a mesinha que ficava no centro da sala e se sentaram no chão. Encaram Sasuke, esperando que ele faça o mesmo. O Uchiha mais novo bufou e se sentou também. Os três sentados em volta da mesa sorriam, brincavam e comiam.

- Se lembram da última vez que fizemos isso? – _Itachi sorriu ao vê-los ruborizar –_ Foi quando os peguei se amassando no nosso jardim.

- Itachi san não é necessário nos lembrar esse acontecimento.

- E por quê? Vocês não sabem como a cena estava engraçada.

- Você é um idiota Itachi.

Enquanto terminavam com os pedaços da pizza, Itachi pedia gentilmente para os dois contarem como andava a vida deles. Ele sorria abobalhado quando escutava as travessuras que os dois faziam. Mesmo com essa idade ainda agem como duas crianças, pensou.

O entardecer logo chegou, Sasuke e Sakura se despediram de Itachi e o mesmo fez mais uma vez Sakura corar e prometeu que logo iriam se encontrar novamente.

Esperou-os sair para pegar o telefone...

- Sasori, nós temos um trabalho para fazer. _– falou seriamente enquanto olhava uma foto dos seus pais_

**x-x-x**

Sasuke e Sakura não demoraram muito para chegarem ao colégio. Ele a acompanhou até no inicio do dormitório feminino.

- Hoje o dia foi muito divertido Sasuke. – _ela sorriu –_ Itachi não mudou nada.

- Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- É hora de nos despedirmos, certo? Boa noite Sasuke...

- Isso é seu. _– ele lhe entregou uma sacola –_ É blusa por qual você se apaixonou.

- Eu já tinha me esquecido disso. Eu não queria que você comprasse.

- Um presente por ter me ajudado. _– se distanciou –_ Boa noite Sakura.

_Você esteve sozinha  
Você esteve com medo  
Eu fui um tolo  
De diversas maneiras  
Mas eu mudaria minha vida  
Se você pensasse em tentar me amar_

Ele olhou para o colar que tirou de seu bolso, um colar que ele lhe entregaria quando ela lhe disser sim, quando permitir seu toque novamente. Quando finalmente obter seu perdão.

_Por favor, me dê outra chance  
Para escrever-lhe uma outra canção  
Esqueça aquelas coisas que eu fiz  
Porque eu te darei meu coração  
Se você me deixar começar tudo de novo_

**x-x-x**

.

.

.

**N/B:** Olá. Nossa... Fico assim maravilhada pelo esforço da Anna em escrever tão bem para vocês só fazerem 1 review. É triste sabe... Mas enfim, betei com carinho e espero que leiam com carinho.

Um beijo.

Dafne

.

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora para postar esse capítulo, travei com as idéias. Maas, aí depois de deprimir total com os caps do mangá de Naruto, Arrá! o/  
ueahueahueaheahueahu  
Tantas idéias rondam na minha cabeça.  
Itachi kun, divo, maravilha, sexy, pegaeeu apareceu nesse cap. *-*  
Espero que gostem. Sabem, fico muito deprimida por não obter reviews. Sério. Fico mesmo.

.

**zisis****:** Puxa vida. Obrigada e fico tão feliz que esteja gostando. Desculpe a demora pela atualização e espero imensamente que continue acompanhando.

Beijos

.

.

.

Vamos lá, escrevam reviews. Reviews movem escritores. De verdade.


	7. O tempo está do meu lado

**Capítulo 07 – O Tempo está do meu Lado**

_Agora..._

- Você tem certeza sobre isso Sakura? _– a psicóloga de Sakura perguntou_ – É arriscado.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estarei com minhas amigas, é só uma noite com meus amigos.

- Eu não sei. Você pode ter uma recaída, está indo tão bem. Espere mais um mês...

- Já fazem três meses que não tomo nenhuma gota de álcool. E elas não me farão beber.

- Esse encontro não é na casa de um amigo de Sasuke? _– ela tomou um gole de chá_ – Se você me falou que é uma reunião de amigos, ele poderá estar lá.

- Sim, provavelmente. _– Sakura se levantou_ – Faltam apenas dois meses para acabar meu programa, para finalmente sair daqui. Se eu o encontrar, poderei testar a barreira que criei e ver se estou imune.

- Irá sair dessa reunião e irá voltar direto para cá. Certo?

- Naruto me trará. Não tem motivos para se preocupar.

- Está bem... Eu irei te liberar, só tome cuidado.

- Obrigada doutora, prometo que não irá se decepcionar. _– sorriu_

A psicóloga sorriu e viu Sakura sair da sala. Acreditava nela, confiava. Mas no fundo temia e sabia que Sakura poderia ter uma recaída. Suspirou. O Uchiha ainda causa muitas reações nela.

Sakura saiu emanando felicidade da sala de sua psicóloga. Alegre foi ligar para Naruto e decidir as horas que ele viria lhe buscar. Quando Myuke lhe convidou para essa reunião deixou bem claro que Sasuke poderia estar lá, mas não se arrependeu de ter aceitado o pedido. Faria de tudo pela sua amiga, aquela que a ajudou tantas vezes. Ligou para seu amigo sempre sorrisos e sua secretária atendeu. Soube que Naruto estava em uma reunião e quando se identificou a doce secretária lhe respondeu o que tanto queria. Naruto viria buscá-las a seis horas da tarde.

Estaria pronta e ansiosa.

Foi para o quarto e fez sua sessão de ioga. Sempre que estava nervosa, ansiosa, Sakura fazia ioga para relaxar. Aquilo sempre a ajudava e hoje era muito mais significativo.

Às cinco e meia da tarde, Sakura passou terminou de se vestir. Colocou uma calça jeans recém presente de Ino, uma camiseta branca e estampada. Maquiou-se rapidamente, nada muito exagerado. Apenas uma cor nas maçãs pálidas e um lápis preto para realçar seus olhos esmeraldinos. Não iria para uma festa e sim para um jantar com seus amigos. Não precisava se arrumar como se fosse a uma festa de extrema importância. Uma festa que seu pai sempre exigia sua presença. Pegou sua jaqueta preta, sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Cinco e cinqüenta e seis da tarde Sakura já esperava pelo seu amigo na entrada da clinica. Seis horas e Naruto aparecia sorridente, sempre pontual.

- Sakura chan! _– ele a tomou em um forte abraço –_ Você está ótima.

- Ótima em qual sentido? _– sorriu_

- Em todos. Você não sabe como estou feliz, está se recuperando e isso é ótimo.

- Estou me recuperando por você. – _Sakura beijou-o na bochecha_ – Vamos?

Naruto sorriu. Estava imensamente feliz por sua melhor amiga, irmã estar melhor. Havia estado ao seu lado em seus piores momentos, via como a rosada acabava com sua vida a cada gole de álcool. Esteve ao seu lado quando Sasuke a abandonou, quando tomou seu primeiro porre, os piores porres. Estava ao seu lado quando foi para o hospital, quando entrou em coma alcoólico. Sakura havia passado por muitas fases ruins, fases que nunca mais desejaria ver novamente. É por isso que a ajudava, por isso que a internou na clinica. Naruto queria aquela Sakura sorridente novamente, aquela que adorava um desafio, um perigo, uma aventura. Aquela que amava viver... A Sakura que havia conquistado-o, havia feito se apaixonar perdidamente. A Sakura que o ensinou a amar.

Sabia que aquele sentimento nunca poderia ser correspondido e soube futuramente que todo aquele sentimento não era um amor entre amantes e sim, um amor de irmãos. Naruto a ama como um irmão e quem ama, cuida.

Dentro do carro, observando a paisagem, Sakura se remexeu inquieta no banco.

- Está tudo bem Sakura chan? – _Naruto olhou-a preocupado_

- Ele estará lá não é?

- Sasuke foi convidado, não sei se irá.

- Naruto, se você ver alguma mudança em mim, notar algum indicio de recaída, por favor... Me leve de volta para clinica.

- Ainda não tem certeza se conseguirá suportar a presença dele não é? – _sorriu falsamente –_ Sasuke ainda consegue te fazer desequilibrar.

- Ele não deveria ter voltado. Voltou apenas para piorar tudo. _– bufou_ – Para que voltou se daqui há alguns dias irá embora novamente como fez há alguns anos atrás?

- Ele voltou para ficar.

- Como é? _– Sakura o olhou surpresa_

- Sasuke está abrindo um escritório de advocacia. Vai voltar a morar em Konoha.

- Droga...

- Ele quer vê-la curada Sakura.

- Eu sei... _– olhou para a paisagem que passava na janela_ – Tenho que admitir que só estou melhor graças a ele.

- Como assim?

- Desde o dia em que Sasuke veio me visitar na clinica eu melhorei. Passei a pensar mais na vida e esquecer o álcool. Sasuke é minha droga mas também é minha cura. – _suspirou _

- As coisas irão voltar a ser como antes?

- Não Naruto. Nada será como antes.

O tempo passou rapidamente. Logo Sakura e Naruto estavam no elevador subindo para o apartamento de Myuke e Suigetsu. Chegaram ao nono andar e tocaram a campainha, Sakura acabou sendo surpreendida por um abraço da amiga.

- Ai! – _Sakura gemeu de dor –_ Isso doeu Myuke.

- Nossa, nossa, nossa! Você está aqui, linda e com uma cor adorável no rosto. Nem estou acreditando!

- Querida, deixe-os entrar. – _Suigetsu apareceu na porta_

- É claro que irei, eu só não consegui controlar meus impulsos. _– sorriu_

- Sempre agindo assim, sem pensar nas conseqüências. – _um moreno apareceu nas escadas –_ Você não mudou nada.

- Uchiha! _– Myuke bufou com raiva_ – Só ao ver essa sua cara nojenta me dá vontade de vomitar. Sou capaz de ter matar se continuar me irritando.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto para Myuke e se aproximou de Sakura. A mesma congelou ao sentir a fragrância masculina impregnar em suas narinas. Depois de tanto tempo aquele cheiro não havia mudado. Continuava esbanjando luxúria...

- Sakura. – _ele a chamou_

- Ei Sakura, vamos entrar. – _Myuke olhou friamente para o moreno que a fulminava com os olhos –_ Hinata está nos esperando.

Sakura assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e entrou no apartamento.

- Trate de fazê-la ficar mal novamente Uchiha, que eu realmente lhe matarei.

- Você havia dito que ela havia mudado. _– Sasuke se dirigiu a Suigetsu quando Myuke entrou –_ É a mesma louca de sempre.

- Sasuke, porque você veio de escada?

- Eu estava nervoso Naruto. Precisava de algum jeito para canalizar meu nervosismo.

- Conversar no hall do prédio está sendo magnífico. _– Suigetsu sorriu_ – Entrem logo.

A reunião seguia tranquilamente. Óbvio que o apartamento ficou dividido entre o grupo da Luluzinha e o grupo do Bolinha. O único momento em que ficaram juntos foi na hora de jantar. Claro que as ironias rolavam na mais perfeita harmonia...

- Pelo menos aprendeu a cozinhar. – _Sasuke sorriu sarcasticamente para a mulher do seu amigo –_ Alguma coisa teria que mudar não é?

- Engraçado dizer isso Uchiha. Você continua sendo o mesmo azedo, o mesmo mesquinho, metido e solteirão sofredor.

- Vocês poderiam parar de brigar? _– Sakura interrompeu a discussão_ – Não quero voltar a me estressar novamente por causa de brigas de vocês dois. Parecem crianças...

- Não irá se repetir novamente Sakura. _– Myuke falou_ – Continuemos a jantar sem brigas.

- Hinata, eu fiquei sabendo que você e Neji pegaram a liderança da empresa.

- Ah... S-sim Sasu-ke kun. _– sorriu _

- Seu futuro está garantido Naruto. _– Suigetsu comentou_

- Ah... Ma-s, o-que...

- Do que vocês estão falando? Hinata, porque está tão vermelha?

- Idiota! _– Sasuke, Suigetsu, Myuke e Sakura murmuraram juntos_

Depois do jantar, Sasuke foi para a sacada e passou a observar a noite de Konoha.

- O céu está bem estrelado... _– Sakura se aproximou_

- O céu de Konoha sempre está estrelado.

- Porque você voltou? _– ela perguntou_

- Eu senti falta de tudo isso. Senti falta de você.

- Madara aceitou essa sua decisão?

- Ele está viajando e ainda pensa que vim apenas para visitar meus amigos.

- Advogado? – _Sakura sorriu_ – Mikoto san queria que você seguisse essa profissão.

- Estou seguindo essa profissão por ela e para mandar Madara para cadeia.

- Itachi conseguiu provas?

- Itachi sumiu... _– Sasuke se virou e a encarou _– A última noticia que recebi dele foi há um ano.

- Sumiu? Ele...

- Não acho que esteja morto. Antes de sumir ele me ligou dizendo que obteve avanços na investigação, falou que iria desembarcar na Inglaterra logo. Depois disso, ele apenas sumiu.

- Ele pode ter sido seqüestrado. – _ela fechou as mãos com força_ – Madara de alguma forma descobriu o que ele estava fazendo e... Mas o que você está fazendo em Konoha? Tem que descobrir onde Itachi está, tem que ajudá-lo...

- Você acha que eu vim apenas para me divertir? Rever meus amigos? _– perguntou_ – Não seja tola Sakura. Meu segundo motivo de ter vindo para Konoha foi porque Itachi iria ir para a Inglaterra saindo daqui. Se ele foi seqüestrado, foi aqui.

- O que ele veio fazer em Konoha?

- Te proteger.

- Me proteger do que? Mais que absurdo.

- Meu primeiro motivo de ter voltado foi para te reconquistar e te proteger. Não sei por que, mas Madara criou um tipo de aversão por você.

- Esqueça isso de me reconquistar. _– Sakura falou rispidamente_ – Nós não iremos nunca mais nos envolver em algo que seja além de amizade.

- Saiba que não irei desistir.

- Idiota. Irá lutar por nada. _– bufou –_ Saiba que irei te ajudar com essa história de Itachi.

- Não mesmo. Preciso te manter longe do perigo...

- Não pedi sua autorização, Itachi é importante para mim, eu irei ajudar.

- Sakura chan. _– Hinata apareceu na sacada_ – Eu preciso ir.

- Mas Hinata, já?

- Meu pai acabou de me ligar, Hanabi está passando mal.

- Neji virá te buscar? _– Sakura perguntou_

- Não. Irei de táxi.

- Ir de táxi a essa hora? _– Sasuke interrompeu as duas e entrou no apartamento_ – Naruto, leve Hinata para casa!

- O que? Não, não pre-ci-sa. Eu pos-so ir de ta-xi Sasu-ke kun.

- Hinata eu irei te levar. – _Naruto se aproximou dela e sorriu_ – Sakura vamos?

- Se não se importa dobe, eu quero levar a Sakura.

Todos olharam automaticamente surpresos para Sasuke. Ele olhou friamente para todos e os mesmos olharam para Sakura.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. – _Myuke falou –_ Sakura você... – _Suigetsu se aproximou da esposa e gentilmente lhe beijou_

- Sakura? – _Sasuke se virou para encará-la_

Ela entendia o que significava tudo aquilo. Sasuke poderia estar tentando seduzi-la, mas também poderia estar fazendo isso sem malicia nenhuma. Poderia estar fazendo isso para aproximar Naruto e Hinata. Olhou fixamente para os orbes que a encaravam e sorriu, conseguiria se defender daqueles ônix.

- Está tudo bem, eu irei com o Sasuke.

- Está tudo bem mesmo Sakura chan? –_ Naruto perguntou_

- Sim Naruto, não se preocupe. Será até bom para mim, testarei minha sanidade.

- O que isso quer dizer? – _o moreno a encarou confuso_

- Vamos Sasuke?

O moreno concordou e se despediu de todos. Deu um sorriso de canto quando Myuke o lançou um olhar de cuidado, um olhar mortal. Sakura seguiu indo atrás dele, se despediu amorosamente de todos os que estavam presentes.

- Sakura eu não confio nele. _– Myuke cruzou os braços e fez um bico emburrado _

- Ei, se eu tiver uma recaída... Mate-o por mim. _– sorriu_

- Posso matá-lo antes de você ter uma recaída? Assim não correremos o risco.

- Não seja tão malvada. Foi ótimo ter saído daquela clinica, o jantar estava delicioso.

- Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes. _– a morena abraçou a amiga_ – Tome muito cuidado.

- Não se preocupe.

- Uchiha! _– ela o chamou_ – Se você ainda quiser ter filhos... Tome muito cuidado.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não... – _sorriu ironicamente_ – É um aviso.

Sasuke bufou e saiu do apartamento, chamou o elevador e quando chegou, Sakura correu para alcançá-lo. O clima tenso que envolveu os dois no elevador piorou quando um casal de jovens embarcou. O clima romântico era nostálgico para os dois. Era nostálgico se lembrar da vez que se "pegaram" no elevador da empresa do pai do Naruto. Foi engraçado aquele dia, o elevador havia parado e Sakura havia entrado em pânico. O único meio de acalmá-la foi lhe beijando e levando a situação em outro patamar.

Sasuke sorriu ao se lembrar de como Sakura havia ficado envergonhada por terem feito amor dentro do elevador. Momentos nostálgicos...

Saíram do elevador e seguiram direto para o carro. Sasuke como um cavalheiro abriu a porta para Sakura entrar, ela agradeceu educadamente e entrou. Esperou o moreno entrar e dar a partida no carro.

O silêncio os envolveu novamente, a situação desconfortável atingiu-os como um baque. Sasuke tentou amenizar ligando o som, mas não adiantou. Já que a música que estava tocando era muito romântica e melosa.

Enfim, depois de um longo tempo percorrido, chegaram a clinica.

- Agradeço pela carona Sasuke.

- Você não sabe como me faz falta escutar você me chamando de Sasuke kun. _– olhou-a fixamente –_ Só Sasuke soa tão frio...

- Não deve se incomodar com banalidades.

- Eu voltei Sakura. Voltei para você.

- Voltou tarde... Esperei você por muito tempo, eu cansei. Entende o que é ter que esperar alguém que não lhe manda nem noticias? Isso não é prova de amor Sasuke.

- Sakura...

- Não! – _os olhos verdes derramaram lágrimas grossas –_ Não adianta vir com Sakura, vir querer recuperar o tempo perdido... Eu perdi muito tempo da minha vida Sasuke, perdi pensando e sofrendo por você. Está vendo onde estamos? _– apontou para a clinica_ – É tudo sua culpa. Estou aqui porque o único meio que eu me sentia completa era quando estava ingerindo álcool. Que eu me sentia perto de você. _– sorriu amargamente_ – Apesar de tudo, você estando de volta me ajuda bastante. Eu quero me curar, quero mostrar que você não é capaz de continuar me destruindo.

- Não quero te destruir, eu quero estar junto de você. _– se aproximou –_ Porque acha que se ficarmos juntos eu irei lhe fazer sofrer?

- Por que é o que você sempre faz. Sempre Sasuke... Sempre é você que acaba com tudo e me deixa com o coração nas mãos.

- Eu mudei, juro que mudei.

- Você tem tempo para me mostrar. Porque até agora não vejo mudanças. – _abriu a porta do carro –_ Não suma de novo, eu preciso de você para me curar.

- Estar perto de você é o mesmo que não estar.

- Me dê noticias de Itachi...

- Sakura. _– puxou-a quando ela saiu do carro –_ Ainda tenho chances? Ainda posso ter seu perdão?

Sakura o olhou surpresa. Aquela mesma frase dita depois de anos... Sorriu.

- Quem sabe... O tempo é algo imprevisível, certo?

- Eu não irei desistir de você. _– Sasuke soltou-a_ – Nunca e Sakura... Não vou te abandonar.

- Obrigada. Boa noite Sasuke.

Sakura fechou a porta do carro e andou tranquilamente para seu quarto. Em nenhum momento sentiu vontade de beber, isso é simplesmente bom. A presença dele a faz ficar melhor... Apesar do vicio não tentá-la, a saudade atingiu seu coração. Em todos os momentos daquela noite, aquele homem a tentava. Pensou rapidamente no futuro, tentou imaginar seu futuro com ele, um futuro que ele havia lhe prometido antes de ter ido para a Inglaterra e matá-la lentamente. Afastou as lembranças e continuou seu caminho...

_O tempo está passando  
muito mais rápido do que eu  
E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não gastar  
tudo isso com você_

Na solidão dentro do carro, uma mão máscula apertava fortemente um colar dentro do bolso. Um colar esquecido pelo tempo...

_Então, eu estou começando a me arrepender de não dizer tudo isto para você  
Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba_

Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Deste momento em diante  
Sempre que você sentir que está partindo  
Não vou deixar você cair  
Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar

**x-x-x**

.

.

.

**N/A:** Bem, está aí mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Estou demorando tanto para postar porque essa fic é terrivelmente difícil de escrever. Tenho até o capítulo 13 escrito, mas vou indo postando a medida que for possível.

Agradeço os reviews, seus lindos.

.

.

**haruno R:** Puxa, eu realmente penso nisso sabe. É por isso que continuo motivada a escrever essa fic, porque há leitores fiéis e que estão gostando.

Obrigada pelo review linda.

Beijos

.

.

**Marcela:** *-* awn, mas que fofa você. Obrigada e fico tão feliz que você acha tudo isso.

Obrigadinha, mesmo.

Beijos

.

.

**c'may:** Sério? Euaheuheua awn. Emocionante.

Obrigada pelo review, de verdade.

Beijos

.

.

**Uchiha-leeh****:** Mas olha... Quando que o Sasuke não é tudo isso? Kkkk Fico imensamente feliz em saber que está gostando da fic. De verdade.

Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo review.

Beijos

.

.

**vivian-san****:** Eu sei como é isso. Kkkk frustrante. E pode deixar que continuarei postando por todos aqueles que estão aqui lendo. Obrigada pelo seu carinho e sua fofura.

Agradeço de coração pelo review.

Beijos

.

.

Não se esqueçam dos reviews.

Beijos


End file.
